The League of Falcons
by Embrasia
Summary: SLAVE & THE SOLDIER PREQUEL: Gwen is a beautiful, intelligent & strong willed island princess. All is perfect in paradise untill she's captured and sold into slavery. When all seems lost she meets Arthur. He stops her very breath but as a chance for escape presents itself will Gwen choose her god given right to freedom or the fair skinned stranger she's falling in love with?
1. The League of Falcolns

The League of Falcons

Akashi palace was the largest and oldest structure on the expansive island. It was built on a cliff overlooking the sea. Its lovely architecture was Persian in appearance. Its marvelous balconies provided a magnificent view of the ocean; which shimmered majestically under the silver light of the moon and stars. This heavenly place is where Princess Guinetese spent many an hour, contemplating a way to bring peace amongst the tribes. Countless nights she'd watched waves crash onto the sandy shore; just praying the gods would send an answer along with the tide. This evening was no different because Helios, her former betrothed, still refused to put an end to the slave trade. Guinetese and her brother Elyan absolutely detested the trading and selling of human beings like commodities. They were determined to end it, even if that meant going to war with a former ally and friend. Guinetese leaned forward and put her elbows on the banister. She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. The island princess gazed longingly at the rolling sea, which appeared black at night rather than its usual dazzling cerulean.

Zena joined the princess on the balcony. This beautiful but deadly lioness had been given to Princess Guinetese by Prince Helios, who was now known as Warlord Helios. Two years ago while traveling to the village of his betrothed, Helios and his men discovered European poachers making off with the mother lioness. He was too late for her, but he managed to save the cub. He named the baby lion Zena. When Helios went to meet his bride to be he brought extravagant armbands of gold and precious jewels. They were bracelets meant to be worn around her biceps.

Just before their introduction Elyan whispered to Helios, "Don't give those bracelets to my sister. She won't like them."

"These bracelets are worth a fortune," Helios scoffed.

Elyan laughed and informed him, "That's exactly why she won't like them. My sister has a kind and nurturing spirit. She doesn't drape herself in expensive jewels. She considers every dollar spent on them to be a dollar taken away from our people. Gwen enjoys simple gifts that come from the heart."

Helios laughed and brushed off his friend's warning, "I've never met a princess who didn't love extravagant things."

Princess Guinetese walked in with her ladies in waiting. If it weren't for the tribal ink that went from her ankle up to her knee, Helios wouldn't have been able to tell which one was the princess. The common girls merely wore a small tattooed band around the ankle. Elyan was right. The only jewels worn by Gwen, as her brother called her, were simple but beautiful. Her earrings were made from polished but inexpensive stones. She adorned her long wavy hair with beads and small sea shells. Helios inconspicuously slipped the gaudy bracelets to Elyan who was standing there with an 'I told you so' smirk on his face. Princess Guinetese walked over to Prince Helios and gave him a finely crafted knife as an engagement present. Helios was entirely put off by her actions. He'd never received a gift from a woman, only the other way around. Now he didn't have a gift for her. He was speechless, dumbfounded. At that moment Gwen's brother picked up the lion cub Helios had brought with him.

Elyan walked over to his sister and said, "Prince Helios brought you this baby lioness as an engagement present."

Gwen was ecstatic and abundantly grateful. She took an immediate liking to the lion cub, as well as the handsome prince who furnished it. Helios let out a sigh of relief. He gave Elyan a subtle but appreciative nod. It didn't take long for Helios to fall for this peculiar princess, who had no taste for material things.

_Awe but Helios was a very different man then. _Gwen snapped out of her thoughts of past love as the large cat prowled regally toward her. It released a series of relaxed growls from its powerful jaw. Gwen lowered herself on the cool stone balcony and Zena stretched out alongside her. The wild cat was nearly six feet long excluding the tail. Zena nudged her massive head on the princess' lap. At 200 pounds the lioness now weighed much more than the princess, but it still demanded the same pampering it did as a cub. Gwen rubbed Zena's smooth tawny fur, and watched the ocean through the balcony pillars.

Princess Guinetese spoke forlornly to her feline companion, "In many ways I can relate to the sea. It's always restless and troubled. It's never calm never at peace. Its existence is doomed for all eternity to be chaotic like my own. _I can't figure out for the life of me how my betrothed became a slave trading warlord. All I know is that this slave trade doesn't bode well for any of us; not me, not Elyan, not any of us... _

Gwen tugged on her bell-pull. _I'm never going to sleep tonight unless I trouble my brother for one of his wonderful stories. He started telling me stories as a child after mother died to help me sleep. And to this day Elyan's the best story-teller I've ever heard. _

A young serving girl entered a few moments later, "You rang milady?"

"Please call on Prince Elyan. He'll know what for," Gwen informed her.

xXx

Elyan stood in the palace training room for a late night training session. He'd been forced to declare war on a friend and needed to get out his anger and frustration somehow. Sand covered the chamber floor. It was two feet deep to prevent serious injuries upon falling. Prince Elyan's comrade Xelo wrapped his hands for him. This was to enable the prince to better grip his spear, minimize sting, and lessen the likelihood of injuries to his hands.

Xelo was a mountain of a man who seemed to have muscles on top of muscles. His thick puffy hair was always kept back in a ponytail.

Prince Elyan had smooth dark skin that seemed to make his mystique brown eyes glow in contrast. He was very well built but just average height. It was the presence he projected that made him appear larger than life.

Xelo cautioned as he prepared the prince for his match, "Be careful. There are five of them and only one of you."

"I know, it hardly seems fair to them," The prince replied with a confident smirk.

Xelo laughed and passed Prince Elyan his spear. The prince kneeled and his subjects kneeled with him. They were now on equal footing until the match was over. The five opposing warriors were free to compete with the prince to the best of their ability. They rose and the match began. The clacking and banging of the spears echoed throughout the cavernous chamber. Xelo stood back and watched as Prince Elyan sent one opponent after another colliding with the sand. They'd get back on their feet and charge him again only to end up on their backs a few hits later. Before long he'd laid them all out. The prince had always had phenomenal fighting and tracking skills. As the warriors groaned and moaned on the sand Prince Elyan's father clapped slowly from the doorway. The king beamed with pride. His son Elyan was his greatest and most valued treasure.

King Tom said as he entered the training room, "Well done my son."

"You taught me well father," Elyan admitted.

As Elyan helped the warriors to their feet his father said, "Five days from now the battle begins. We're going to stop the warlord Helios once and for all."

Elyan nodded reluctantly, "I'll be ready."

As his father left Elyan noticed the serving girl waiting respectfully in the doorway.

He motioned her forward and she said, "The princess wishes a word with you your majesty.

Prince Elyan's training partners filed out one by one, grateful that training ended early.

xXx

Elyan sat next to Gwen with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep huh," He placed the strap of his drum over his chest, and the drum itself at his right hip.

Gwen smiled. _He came to my chamber in the wee hours of the morning without so much as a complaint. Elyan is truly a wonderful brother. _"Please tell me the legend of _The Leauge of Falcons._"

"You've heard that one three time's already," Elyan laughed.

Gwen insisted eagerly, "I know but it's my favorite."

Elyan nodded and tapped his hands upon the drum creating a mellow tribal beat.

xXx

_The League of Falcons_

Her skin was as dark and beautiful as the midnight sky, her eyes as bright and captivating as the stars that lit it. She was Princess Eurydice from the main land, who'd come to our village with two former enemy kings. One was her father, the other her betrothed. They'd come to discuss trade and of course an alliance, because the African tribes were always at war. Fighting and death came as natural as eating and breathing.

The fourteen year old princess screams, "Let go of my arm! You're breaking it!"

Her betrothed, a king from the mainland, releases his grip on Eurydice and threatens, "You're lucky I didn't break your neck! How dare you embarrass me by dancing with another man? You belong to me now!"

She boldly informs him, "I belong to no one, least of all you! The last time I checked betrothed was not the same as married."

Princess Eurydice turns her back on the king, a major show of disrespect. She ignores his ranting and storms off to explore the beautiful island she's visiting. It's astonishing, a tropical paradise of dormant volcanoes, palm trees, and dazzling waterfalls. Waves crash on the sandy shore as Eurydice walks along the beach.

She hears a voice call from behind her, "Wait!"

She turns to find, me, the very boy she'd been dancing with.

I say as I catch up with her, "I apologize if I got you in trouble. I wasn't aware of how strict the rules were with your tribe."

Princess Eurydice smiles and assures me, "It wasn't your fault."

"What are you doing by yourself," I ask. "You're a princess. A solo stroll around the island is highly unorthodox. Your betrothed will worry."

Eurydice laughs, "My betrothed is too busy whoring around in his harem to notice me missing. He brought all his harem girls with him."

Being one of the few noblemen who refuse to have a harem, naturally I'm repulsed. The religious laws are sacred but most times it seems as if Gwen and I are the only ones who follow them.

Eurydice gazes with astonishment at my arm. The falcon I bear nearly takes up my entire shoulder. It sheds its feathers down my arm as it flies.

Eurydice says, "Your markings are beautiful. Does your tattoo bear special meaning?"

I inform her as we walk along the beach, "What you believe to be a tattoo is actually a birthmark. My village shaman informed me I was born with this because I have the spirit of the falcon. It's a fierce and deadly hunter, but it's never rash. It's always patient. The only part that's a tattoo is the stray feathers on my arm. I've added one for every man I've killed in battle; not out of pride, but merely as a reminder of the wrong I've done. The falcon sheds its feathers as it sores because I lose a piece of myself every time I'm forced to take a life."

Eurydice gives me an impressed nod, "A warrior who despises war. That's something you don't see every day."

That night I spring out of bed as a shadow races around my chamber. I tackle the intruder, and press a blade against his throat, "Who sent you to kill me!"

"I swear I just came to talk."

I drop the blade at the sound of a feminine voice.

"Princess," I question in bewilderment.

She'd slipped out of her chamber, eluded every one of the palace guards, and broke into my sleeping quarters. I help her up, amazed by her ability to do this. I lead her out on the balcony so we can talk beneath the light of the moon. It pales in comparison to her beauty.

"I pray I didn't hurt you. I've had men make attempts on my life before," I explain.

Eurydice assures me, "I'm fine but I need your help. I implore you kind prince to protest my wedding at tomorrow's assembly."

"On what grounds," I ask.

"On the grounds of incest," She explains. "By religious law I'm not allowed to marry an uncle but that's who I've been promised to. No one will listen to me but they'll listen to you."

Furious at this blatant disregard of religious law I exclaim, "Your father and uncle knew very well not to make such an arrangement! Tradition states the closest relative one can marry is a cousin. I'll protest your wedding first thing tomorrow morning."

Eurydice humbly kisses my hands and gives thanks.

Three weeks pass. I go to the training grounds to see who showed up for tryouts. It's noisy and crowded with over one-hundred young men. They're sparring with one another and showing off their fighting techniques. They came prepared to enter the three years of rigorous training it takes to become my personal guards: an elite handful of men known as the League of Falcons. Most trainees don't make it through the program. Some don't survive. Many others quit. Out of the hundred faces I'm looking at I might end up with nine or ten guards. I turned to see Princess Eurydice approaching. Once again she isn't accompanied by anyone.

She whispers, "Thank you again for your kindness. I didn't want to marry my horrible uncle but he had information that could destroy my father's kingdom. He wanted my hand in exchange for his silence. Your actions saved both me and my kingdom. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"It had been no trouble to get your wedding canceled," I swear. "Your uncle isn't happy with me but no one is above religious law, not even a king."

She smiles, "I've been thinking of a way to repay you."

"That isn't necessary," I assure her.

She promptly informs me, "I don't believe in getting something for nothing which is why I'm here for training. I vow to devote the rest of my life to protecting yours."

I laugh at the idea of such a thing, a young woman becoming a Falcon. That's when I see Gwen approach.

Gwen says joyfully, "Father is a little perturbed but I think it's wonderful that you spoke up for her."

I nod, "That's all well and good but now Eurydice is trying to train to be one of my personal guards! Sister, please talk some sense into her. It's very dangerous. The League of Falcons is no place for a woman."

Gwen Laughs, "Have you ever tried to tell Eurydice she couldn't do something? She was told she couldn't get out of that godforsaken wedding but she found a way."

I look over at Eurydice, "It's your funeral princess. The worst that could happen is you quit training, marry, and have babies like a normal woman."

She smirks, "I can assure you the worst that'll happen is I make all your boys look bad."

Gwen beams, silently rooting for this unrelenting underdog. She passes her new buddy a training bag full of equipment and weapons, and Eurydice joins the other recruits. Gwen and I watch as the boys mock her.

Several of them shout, "You don't belong here!"

A large boy named Xelo asks, "Why didn't you just thank the prince by laying for him like any other woman?"

Eurydice looks up at the big strapping boy. She smirks, "I would've sucked Prince Elyan but your mother beat me to it."

The recruits laugh at Xelo and he burns with anger. The large boy balls up his fist and hits her like a hammer. He knocks her clear to the ground. I rush to intervene.

Gwen stops me, "She can take care of herself. If you intervene the boys will never respect her. If she doesn't earn their respect she won't make it through training."

I look at Eurydice with pity, this bony little girl lying on the ground with blood on her lip. Just when I think she won't last a week she rises like a phoenix. I watch with knots in my stomach as the boy swings on her again. In three swift moves Eurydice breaks the boy's wrist. He hits the ground wailing. His cousin jumps in only to end up with a broken nose. Blood gushes from the kid's face as he writhes on the ground next to his comrade. The whole thing might have lasted twenty seconds. The other recruits silently part way and allow her to pass. Eurydice picks up her bag, and nonchalantly strolls over to write her name on the list. I stare at Gwen with amazement, who was grinning from ear to ear, trying her best not to jump ten feet high and pump her fist in the air.

Six months of godforsaken training go by. When Eurydice isn't in weapons training, exercising, or enduring various forms of torture she spends her time reading. She collapses on her bunk, battered and bruised, after another day from hell. She retrieves a book she'd snuck from my collection, and starts reading from the spot she left off. I walk in and snatch the book from her.

Eurydice stammers, "Your majesty, I'm sorry. I had no right to touch your belongings. It's just that I've read all the books I brought with me at least twice."

I question with anger, "How much did you read!"

"Almost all of it. It's a remarkable story."

"Well it's personal. So don't touch my books again."

"I won't, but what makes a book so damn personal," Eurydice replies and I'm taken aback by her tone.

"The fact that I wrote it, I wrote all these books," I point to my collection.

"The gods have blessed you with a wonderful talent," She says. "You should continue to write."

I sigh thoughtfully, "I'm a prince. Though writing is what I love, politics is what I'm good at."

Eurydice informs me with a smile, "You can be good at more than one thing, milord" She retrieves the book I snatched from her, "Now if you'll excuse me I was getting to the good part."

Confusion covers my face as I leave her bunk. Was I, an island prince, just advised by a… woman and… dismissed? Have I actually met a girl as bold and fearless as my sister Gwen? Unfathomable!

Three years of grueling torturous training commence. As predicted there are ten guards left: the few, the elite, the Falcons. The girl I thought wouldn't last a week is now my greatest and most deadly personal guard. Eurydice is the best archer I've ever seen, but something she hadn't planned on happened to her. She was now seventeen. The constant training had kept her from having a womanly cycle. Now that she wasn't training anymore the bleeding started. Along with it came hips and to her great misfortune large breasts.

She'd always been a pretty girl, but she'd become a beautiful voluptuous woman over night. She's now a distraction to men it had taken her years to earn the respect of. This frustrates her, for she'd worked so very hard for her fellow Falcons to see her as an equal. Her breasts are nice to look at but very inconvenient for Eurydice. She can no longer shoot arrows straight. She goes from being my best archer to my worst archer in the blink of an eye; which leaves her less able to protect me. Not to mention the fact that I'd always liked her but now I lust for her. I watch her back more than my own on the battlefield; which infuriates her. She'd sworn her life to protect me. Now she fears getting me killed, and that fear leads her to the surgeon.

I wait a week after her surgery to visit her. I had to give myself time to calm down. I might have choked the life out of her if I'd gone to see her right away. I walk into her chamber trying not to be angry for what she's done. She isn't wearing a shirt but her torso is entirely wrapped in bandages.

Her bed is surrounded by the League of Falcons, each decorated with a large tattoo of a falcon on his shoulder. With the exception of the number of stray feathers all the tattoos match my birthmark. The men did this on their own accord to better disguise me. My birthmark was quite distinguishable. In the past it had served as a target for the enemy. Now our rivals can't tell which one is the prince. Though I could never be mistaken for a woman, Eurydice and Gwen got tattoos merely out of a sense of camaraderie.

I glance around the room. The guards are all impressed by her sacrifice. They see her as an equal again, but at what price? I dismiss my guards and they cheer for her as they leave. We're alone for the moment.

I gaze with concern and anger at the place where her breasts use to be, "Why would you do this?"

She answers as I sit next to her, "I had them removed in order to better protect you. I shot my bow this morning. The arrows fly straight again. I also did this to make you less attracted to me. You've nearly gotten yourself killed twice in battle, watching my back. My appearance was distracting you but now I've fixed that problem my noble prince."

"Unless you cut out my heart an operation won't make me want you less!" I berate her. "I love you, stupid woman! That isn't something you can get rid of with a surgery!"

Her eyes fill with hurt. She takes my hand and says, "I'm sorry, but I did it because I love you."

I'm so shocked at her words my anger subsides. Up till now she's always denied her love for me.

The room falls so awkwardly silent I think it better to change the subject. "This question has plagued me for years. What did your uncle know that could've destroyed your father's kingdom?"

Eurydice sighs and prepares to tell me a secret she only ever confessed to Gwen. "My mother lay with a man she was betrothed to. She was young and saw no harm in it because they were soon to be married anyway. But the man died in battle and left a bastard in her belly. This was a great dilemma. If anyone found out she would be scorned, estranged from her family, stripped of her title, and banished in exile. The tortured princess only confided her secret in her diary. My father, a visiting king, fell for her. He asked for her hand in marriage. She cared for the king and couldn't bring herself to deceive him. She told him she was pregnant, and he said he didn't care. She prepared to leave her village to be with him, but couldn't find her diary. Her chambermaid told her not to worry, for she would find it for her and burn it. My mother left and married my father. She had that baby and seven others over the years, but her first born was the only son she bore. Though the child had all of my father's love he did not have his blood. If anyone found out the heir to the throne wasn't the king's true son the kingdom would…"

"Fall to civil war," I interject shaking my head with a sympathetic sigh.

Eurydice sadly nods, "My uncle visited and became obsessed with me. He told my parents that if they didn't give him my hand in marriage he would expose their secret. That chambermaid had not burned the diary as she promised. She betrayed my mother and passed it on to my uncle. He had proof written in my mother's own hand that could destroy the kingdom. My parents had no other choice but to give him my hand in exchange for the diary."

I nod and let out a slow breath, "Now I see."

Overwhelmed by her honesty and earlier declaration of love I move to kiss her. She turns away. I huff in frustration and leave her chamber.

I stop Gwen in the corridor, "Please explain to me! Why would a woman who claims to love me refuse to be my bride?"

Gwen sighs, "A falcon is deadly, but most of all patient. Remember that, Elyan."

I glare at my sister suspiciously, "You're her best friend. What do you know that I don't?"

Gwen looks down at the ground. _I've never betrayed Eurydice but I know this time I must. _"Tradition states that you must marry a virgin. Eurydice was raped by her uncle. She spurned you because she has no virginity to offer you, Elyan."

I grow furious about what happened to Eurydice, but relieved she actually loves me, "How am I to propose marriage to a woman who hates jewelry of all kinds. She despises flowers, clothes, perfume, and all things feminine. How does one propose marriage to a warrior?"

Gwen laughs, "That's a question most men have never had to ponder."

"I'm determined to find the answer," I vow. "As determined as Eurydice was to become a Falcon."

I listen from the corridor as Gwen sits by Eurydice's bedside.

"I brought you another story," Gwen passes her the book.

Eurydice smiles, "Thanks, I've always loved the stories Elyan writes."

Gwen shakes her head disapprovingly, "Why would you deny my brother when you love him?"

"You know very well why," Eurydice snaps. "Add that to the fact that I can't be a mother and wife. Fighting is all I've ever been good at."

Gwen squeezes her friend's hand, "You can be good at more than one thing."

I return later that night with a gift, a good size box fastened with a blue ribbon.

Eurydice smiles and shakes it, "Feels heavy."

"Go ahead open it," I tell her confident she'll love it.

She pulls the ribbon loose and removes the lid. She peers in the box and gasps at first. Then she laughs.

I ask with anticipation, "Well do you like it?"

She smiles, "I love it. It's beautiful. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever gotten me."

I'm amazed by her. Only Eurydice could appreciate such a gift. The severed head of her abusive uncle had been hard to come by, but I managed. She places it on the table next to her bed.

I ask the question that's been burning inside my heart for three years, "Will you marry me?"

Her heart brakes and tears fill her eyes, "I wish I could but tradition states that you must marry a virgin."

I sit next to her and take her hands, "The only other people who know you're not a virgin are your best friend Gwen and the head in the box. I only wish your father and brother's didn't despise me. I asked them for your hand years ago in order to solidify our alliance. They said absolutely not."

Eurydice kisses my cheek ever so sweetly, "That was before you released all their prisoners of war. Sometimes it takes just one act of good will to change a person's heart. Father would give you an entirely different answer now, and so would I."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist and she places her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. I'd waited three years for this moment and it's finally upon me. I go all in and she matches my love and affection as our lips and tongues intertwine. From the moment I saw her break a man's wrist I knew she was the one. I'd saved myself for only her; my heart, my body, my very soul.

She lays back and offers her body to me, "You can take me as long as you're careful."

My mind races with a million filthy things I've dreamt of doing to her. Only Eurydice could find a severed head to be a turn on. I've never seen her look so lustfully at me: watching, waiting for her prince to invade her like a battlefield. She smiles and bites her lip with a come hither look, longing for only me to conquer her body as I've conquered her heart. All the blood in my body rushes to my groin and before I know it we're kissing again, touching, caressing. But common sense soon douses the flames. I'm a great deal bigger than Eurydice.

For fear of breaking her stitches I decide against it. "I've waited three years for you. Why not just wait until our wedding?"

She ignores the heat between her legs and assures me with disappointment, "I should be all better by then."

"I hope so because we're not leaving the bedroom for a month. You're going to be sorer than you are right now," I warn her with a smile.

She laughs and gives me a very naughty look. "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"I don't _want_ to but I will," I admit; glad to see her looking forward to our wedding night.

She'd done the impossible by being the only woman to claim a place in the League of Falcons. I'd done the impossible by being the only man to claim that woman's heart. I lie down behind her and just hold her for a while, wondering what I'd done to be so blessed; even though our tribe was on the brink of war with Helios. Like I said, fighting and death came as natural to us as eating and breathing, but none had ever run a more notorious campaign than that of the _League of Flacons._

xXx

Elyan smiled and pulled the covers up on his sister's shoulder. Gwen had just nodded off and he didn't want the night air to chill her.

"Does Gwen ever tire of hearing that story?"

Elyan whipped around to find Eurydice grinning in the doorway wiping tears of happiness.

He smiled as he walked over to her, "Do you ever tire of hearing it?"

"No, and I never will," Eurydice confessed and placed her lips upon his. "The wedding's in a couple of days. We could get a head-start tonight."

Elyan grinned bashfully at his beloved's flirting as they walked to her chamber arm in arm. He kissed her quickly and left before he made a bad decision. They'd already succumb to temptation once before. Out of respect for her father and religious law, Elyan was determined not to allow this to happen again. _I can wait a few more days. It's just a few more days. _He coached himself as he fled.

Eurydice chuckled softly at his innocence and chivalry then she retired for the evening. _I wasn't serious, but I simply can't resist getting a rise out of my uppity, prudish, Elyan. _

Elyan lied down in his massive palace quarters abundantly happy, entirely unaware of the horror tomorrow would bring.

xXx

"GWEN! GWEN!" Elyan searched amidst the mayhem for his sister.

He, Eurydice, and the warriors had returned from their hunt to find their kingdom ablaze; a ball of leaping flames and barreling smoke. Their village lay in shambles. Pillaged and sacked by Helios. The women and children, gone.

"Find the Princess!" Elyan ordered as he ran down to the shore line, knowing where she was, but praying she was anywhere else.

He gasped at the site of Zena lying on her side bleeding, whimpering painfully. Brutally shredded enemies lay to every side of the large wildcat. She'd slain many in defense of her princess and now she was fatally wounded. Elyan cried as he was forced to pierce her heart in order to spare her the suffering of an inevitable death. Tears pouring he forged on to find his sister. His heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat at the site of Gwen screaming from the enormous slave ship, sailing rapidly away with her.

Her final tortured screams to her brother, "Elyan! Don't you dare come after me!"

**Thank you for reading chapter one. Gwen has to cross the sea to get to Arthur so please please allow time for this to happen :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	2. Ghost Ship

_Ghost Ship_

The night air was warm and pleasant as the enormous vessel cut through the seas like tilled soil. The silver light of the moon casting glimmers upon the waves was often the only way to discern the midnight sky from the vast never ending Atlantic. During moments where the moon hid her lovely face darkness fell upon the ocean and it seemed as if they were aimlessly cruising through space, drifting through eternal nothingness. Even from the ship's round window Gwen could see that every lovely star was twinkling in the heavens and she wondered how such an ugly thing could happen on such a beautiful night. _I should be preparing my brother's beloved Eurydice for their wedding: pinning flowers and seashells in her lovely long dreadlocks, applying sweet oils and fruit extracts to her skin, watching Elyan grin stupidly as Eurydice appears on her father's arm, and blocking from my mind what my best friend and big brother will be doing later tonight._ _But instead I am a prisoner on a slave ship heading for America, where my life will be perilous and my destiny uncertain! _

She plopped down on a bunk in the first mate's quarter and tilted the heavy gallon of rum with both hands. She drank straight from the bottle, the amber liquid burning all the way down her chest. It stung her lip that was now busted from a young man's attempt to rape her. At first she was confused as to why she and just a few other slaves were housed up on deck. She witnessed the horror of those housed below dying of infection and maltreatment. Their remains being carelessly unshackled and tossed to the sharks without the respect and decency owed to every human being, without so much as a prayer or ritual. The slaves including her were merely cargo, human cargo. She even heard one sailor going on about how the migration route of the great white shark changed forever after Christopher Columbus opened the transatlantic slave trade. Gwen had to clamp down on her lip to keep from gasping at the horror. She shuttered, shed a tear of mourning for all the innocent fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters lost forever to the seas: the victims of inequality and insatiable greed. Their disgraced and un-resting spirits doomed to haunt a watery grave, their gloomy presence almost palpable aboard this ghost ship. Below deck was an inhumane pit of death.

She was relieved they housed her above but still confused as to why. Until tonight when a young sailor with hair the color of sand had demanded she disrobe and lay on her back for him. When she refused he punched her so hard pain shot across her face. She could've sworn he'd knocked her teeth loose, but she released none, just an agonizing yelp and a bit of blood. He struck her and tossed her about the chamber determined to have his 'release' as he called it. Told her to make it easier on herself by not fighting, for he would not be disobeyed by an insolent 'Nigger winch' as he called her. Gwen pierced his side with a letter opener. Before he could scream and wake up the whole crew she snapped his head sideways swift and hard. There was the loud nauseating pop of his neck breaking followed by the clunk of his corpse hitting the planks. When a watchman climbed down from the tower high above and knocked on the door she made loud moaning sounds and he decided not to interrupt. The sailor returned to his post at once.

Gwen clenched her crying eyes, trying to shut out the ugliness, taking another sip of the strong liquor, feeling its bite on her tender and broken lip. She peeled the sheet from his bunk and covered the dead body, yearning to no longer look upon the glassy lifeless green eyes of the man she'd been forced to kill. He couldn't have been more than nineteen just a couple years her senior, and some part of her pitied him; pitied his family soon to find out he was dead. She wept softly murmuring a prayer for his soul.

Gwen took another swig of rum at last feeling its effects, her muscles relaxing, her heart finally slowing down since the attack, her mind starting to grow numb to the killing she'd committed, numb to the murder she yet had to commit. She clutched a large seed in her palm that had always been kept in a pouch on her side. The captain checked the tiny purse for gold and tossed it back to her at the sight of a mere morsel of food. But this seed was special, poison. In the event of her capture she was to bite down on it and release its poison. She would have twenty heartbeats before she died which would be better than dying at Agravaine's hand or living as a slave woman to be ravished at will; to be dishonored and degraded to slake the lust of her owner until her beauty faded. Oh yes, she'd heard all about the terrible goings on in the Americas, and Guinetes, princes of her father's tribe, would be damned if she suffered that fate. As a member of a battling tribe Gwen had carried the seed of death for as long she could remember. She wasn't even conscious of it most days, and figured she'd never have to use it until now. _I can't pretend I'm bedding the first mate forever. Captain Agravaine will call on him come first morning's light and then they'll know what I've done. Will I be hanged and made an example of? Will I be gang raped as some inhumane lesson of humility? Will I be sold in the Americas, to pick cotton by day and whore myself out by night? I do not know and I'm not sticking around to find out. _

She stood up on wobbly legs and staggered drunkenly toward the door. She was determined not to die in the chamber of an enemy but out on deck looking up at, despite the bleak circumstances, what she could honestly call the most beautiful night. She needed the stars, the moon, and the heavens, to be her final vision. Not the corpse of someone little more than a child, stiffened from rigor mortis. She soon clutched the banister with one hand and the object of her demise with the other. Felt the wind whipping her long wavy tresses, the spray of the sea on her face, the refreshing scent of a salty ocean breeze; a beautiful night for such a tragedy. She murmured a prayer for her brother and father, for her best friend Eurydice and then put the seed between her teeth, ready to meet her mother.

The vessel tilted abruptly. Gwen fell. Hit the deck hard. The seed flew from her mouth. She crawled rapidly. Chasing it as it rolled across the floor. She cried out in anguish as it slipped through a hole.

"Noooo," she bellowed pounding her fist against the wood.

Extremely intoxicated and seeing no other way out she rose and looked to the churning black sea to end it all. Gwen climbed on the banister, shut her eyes, and leaped…


	3. The Auction

_The Auction_

Gwen was saved from a watery grave by the ships physician. He rushed over and caught her arm just in time. He pulled her back on deck as she fought him madly.

As she heaved on the floor in his arms he said, "I know you didn't mean to hurt that boy. I know you were only defending yourself but I promise there are no rapes on my watch."

"Bullshit, I was nearly raped myself!" Gwen slurred pushing off the thin dark-haired man. "God knows how many others have been ravished!"

The man assured her, "The first mate only _thought_ he was going to ravish you. I put things into the sailors' food so they can't perform."

"What"

"He wouldn't have been able to get it up," He said. "If you don't believe me ask the other girls on deck who lied down out of fear. The sailors couldn't will themselves to rape them."

"Even still, what about the first mate," Gwen questioned. "I shall surely die for his death."

"This is a slave ship," He replied. "It's sort of an occupational hazard. Agravaine loses a lot of sailors."

He helped her to her feet and examined her to make sure she was at least physically alright. There was something so calming about this doctor. He was so unlike all the others that she wondered why he was even there. As she looked up at his slender friendly face she felt hope for the first time.

There was a cacophony as the crew ran up to see what the ruckus was about. The doctor gave them a subtle signal to lock Gwen below deck. He sighed. _I feel horrible for sending her to that hell, but had no other choice. It's the only way I can keep her from killing herself, and I don't want her anywhere close to Agravaine when he discovers his first mate is dead._

As they lead Gwen away she slurred, "I thank you Sir. May I ask your name?"

"You're welcome, milady," He straightened the red scarf about his neck. "I'm Dr. Merlin Emrys."

xXx

_Several Weeks Later_

Gwen's ship docked in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was an extremely busy day at the auction and no one was gathering to bid on antiques. They were there to bid on people. As usual the crowd consisted of redneck plantation owners, pompous aristocrats, and perverts there to ogle naked slave women. A fresh shipment of Africans just came in, and white people were clamoring to buy the sturdiest ones. The Africans were all chained together. Agravaine unshackles a teenage boy, strips him naked, and shoves him onto the block. A really fast talking auctioneer rambles on while spectators poke and prod the boy. They check his teeth even fondle his genitals. They begin to call out their bids.

Before long the auctioneer slams down the gavel, "Sold to the man in the black vest!"

Then they're on to a teenage girl. Gwen hangs her head knowing full well it will be her turn to be humiliated at some point. Like always the slaves are frightened, confused, and utterly destroyed. They have husbands, wives, children, and parents they'll never see again. After the hell Gwen had been through she didn't even cry. She just felt numb. She'd lost everything she ever owned and everyone she ever loved. She had no one else to lose.

She stood at the auction next to the gentleman, and I use that term loosely, who owned her. Captain Agravaine smelled like an unpleasant mixture of whiskey, prunes, and chewing tobacco. His paper thin lips twisted into a pucker as he spat a thick glob of black saliva. He wiped the remainder from the corner of his mouth with the back of his massive hand_. _Gwen cringed._ Disgusting I hate when he does that. He's such a damn calamity I can't help but laugh to myself. _

"What the hell is so funny," Agravaine snaps, still a little perturbed about his first mate's untimely demise. "I can't wait to sell your sorry ass."

Gwen smirked. _I can find humor in almost anything; one of the many traits Agravaine hates about me. In fact… I can't recall anything he likes._

Gwen caught a glimpse of Dr. Merlin Emrys. She gave him a smile and a respectful nod for saving her life, which he happily returned.

Agravaine announced with every one of his brown teeth showing, "Who the hell are you looking at? He's a doctor. You know very well a man like that would never take an interest in you."

"You're right. Only men like your sailors would," She announced with a snide grin.

He slapped her so hard her face was stinging. It took a while to see straight again, but it was worth it.

xXx

Master Uther Pendragon was tall and stately dressed in the finest layers of clothes, despite the intense southern heat.

"What's your problem," He asked Merlin.

"I'm not certain I can be your physician," Merlin admitted. "Look how devastated they are. I know they don't want to be stripped in front of everyone and humiliated. This is very sad."

Master Pendragon laughed, "You'll get use to it. I swear it gets easier."

Merlin casts his eyes to the ground as they stripped Gwen naked on the block. The bit of respect he showed was enough to get her through it. She just ignored all the spectators and focused her eyes on the ground thankful she had at least one ally in this foreign land.

As she stood in all her glory Agravaine gave her an evil look: part lust, part bitter hatred. _I wish I'd been able to ravish that arrogant slave girl and teach her how to behave in the presence of white men._

An auctioneer with a lightning tongue goes into his pitch. "Next up is a brute African a very pretty girl around seventeen. We'll start the bidding at $100. Can I get one-twenty-five? One-twenty-five in the back. Child bearing hips. Great for breeding. Can I hear one-fifty…"

A man reaches in her mouth, examines her teeth. She fights the urge to bite him and has no choice but to endure the degradation. _It should be over soon._

The tooth examiner shouts, "Two-hundred!"

"Two-twenty-five," Yells the man next to him.

A stranger grabs her breast! She nearly throws a punch on reflex, which would've gotten her thrown in the stocks. She feared she'd been accosted by a pervert, but it was merely a pregnant woman checking her for milk. Gwen huffs. _She's out of luck. If I'd been "wet" as they call it that would've made me more valuable. I could've breastfed her brat, as well as any orphans on her plantation._ The wealthy pregnant lady sighs and walks back to her husband. He questions her and she shakes her head no. Gwen scowls. _These whores won't nurse their own babies and they dare to call us lazy._

The bidding continues, "Three-hundred!"

"Three-twenty-five!"

Master Pendragon wades through the crowd to look her over while she tries to cover her privates. People are grabbing at her from all directions. Gwen wishes she could shrink and disappear. _I feel filthy._

Master Pendragon grins. The physician had told him she'd be a good choice. Dollar signs appear in Uther's eyes. _She's healthy, strong._

"She'll make a suitable field hand," Agravaine offered.

"I recon so," Uther bids on Gwen, "Four-hundred!"

"Four- twenty-five," Shouts a young married couple.

Uther bids again, "Four-fifty!"

The auctioneer calls, "Four-fifty going once. Four-fifty going twice." He slams the gavel, "Sold to the man in the red vest!"

xXx

Uther changed her name to Guinevere. It was easier to pronounce and made more sense to him than her heathen birth name. She felt like a pet dog being renamed, but was glad she could still go by her nickname. Gwen arrived at her plantation. It was huge and put her in the mind of a village. The work day had just ended and over four-hundred servants were congregating in the slave quarters. Children were running about. Adults were gossiping and trading goods; soap, liquor etc. They all stared as Merlin walked her to the infirmary; the typical awkward first day. She took a deep breath, released it slowly. _It's time to start over, a new home, new people, and new challenges. It's amazing how one can be surrounded by many and yet feel utterly alone._

Merlin was the only person Gwen was familiar with and all they'd shared was a brief introduction. She gathered her nerve and entered the infirmary. Gwen took a seat on one of the beds.

They made small talk while Merlin examined her. He rubbed ointment on her wrists and ankles. The shackles had just about rubbed them raw. The cool ointment soothes the burning and eases the pain.

"Thank you. You're very kind," Gwen says.

Merlin smiles and leaves her to rest after the long day at the auction.

xXx

Months had passed on the Pendragon estate and the slaves were thankful Uther was off to war. Gwen was exhausted when she report for duty that morning. It was still dark outside, and she was so sleepy her eyes were burning. She yawned repeatedly as she joined the other field hands for morning rations. Their acceptance of her lifted her spirits a bit. They were kind, helpful, and inviting, not at all like the stuck up wretches who worked in the house. Gwen even looked forward to the fish fry the field hands threw every Saturday evening. But for now she forced down the gruel: a slop of pinto beans with the salty neck bone of a pig to flavor them, a square of sweet cornbread on the side. The work days proved long and challenging. She worked from sun up to sun down without so much as shoes to wear or gloves to protect her fingers which were riddled in cuts.

At the end of the day she smiled and nodded to the friendly people as she made her way to the shimmering pond. Gwen rinsed her sore bleeding hands in the cool waters, a quiet "ahhh" escaping her lips. Then she walked onto the dock, took a seat on the warm wood and dipped her aching feet.

The sound of a second "Ahhh" rung in the air but it wasn't her this time. She looked over to find a striking young man with golden tresses gazing breathlessly at her. She was forbidden fruit and yet he could not help himself. In just one look she'd captured his very soul because she was more than beautiful; she was familiar.

His impeccable lips curved up in a smile. _I had to have known her in another place, another time and god has given her back to me._

Gwen's heart stopped as her obsidian eyes locked on the most amazing pair of gray-blue eyes she'd ever seen. And just when all had seemed lost to Guinevere she found her way home in those amazing blue eyes…

**This is a prequel so please feel free to PM me or review if you have questions. Thanx for reading chapter 3 :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	4. Spring Festival Games

Spring Festival Games

Arthur crept stealthily through the long, dark corridor with only a glimmer of pale moonlight to guide his path. He had planned his escape for weeks, and even with the extravagant Easter party taking place just two stories below he felt confident that the third floor of his father's mansion would remain abandoned. Uther had returned to host the party in order to keep the Pendragon name fresh in the minds of southern voters. The south was soon to be a country of its own and who better to run it than General Uther Pendragon. And if it wasn't for this Arthur wouldn't have to sneak out tonight to see the forbidden woman who'd etched her face upon his heart.

The stairs creaked. Arthur dashed into an empty guest room. He gasped for air. His heart began to race as the clackity clack of footsteps drew closer to him. He stood in the dark room paralyzed peaking through the cracked door watching, waiting to be discovered. At last one of Arthur's chambermaids and a male guest appeared. They were kissing passionately and embracing one another affectionately. The lovers disappeared into a room across the hall from Arthur and slammed the door behind them.

"They must have known this floor would be empty as well." Arthur laughed to himself and breathed a sigh of relief. _Just a few more feet._

He reached the parlor at the end of the corridor and quietly entered. The room was filled with a dim, orange, flickering light due to a tiny blaze in the fireplace. There were fancy arm chairs and lounges placed about. The walls were lined with framed art work, elegant tapestries, and bronze candle holders. He dropped to his knees and pulled a rope ladder and a sack of clothing from their hiding place under a small table. He pulled off his expensive tuxedo jacket and laid it over the arm of the chair. He undid his cummerbund, stepped out of his shiny new shoes and removed his dress shirt and pants. Arthur sighed as he quickly donned the tattered wrinkled clothing from his bag. It was getting harder and harder to live two lives. _I only meant to work my own fields in order to ensure the safety of my slaves but I cared for Guinevere so much I found myself lying to her about who I truly am. She's so pleasant and kind and intelligent. She's nothing like how father described the slaves as malevolent, stupid, and lazy. How can I tell her the truth? How can I tell her I'm not Mathew, when he is who she loves?_

He secured the ladder and glimpsed out the window. "Christ that's a long way down."

Arthur immediately double checked the ladder making sure it was secured just perfectly and then rolled it out the window. It streamed down the side of the mansion like a waterfall and hit the ground with a thump. He straddled the window pane with one foot outside and the rest of him in when he heard the door creak open and the sound of his father's voice. Arthur ducked out the window. He dangled at the mansion wall as Uther whipped around the parlor in search of him. Arthur couldn't breathe. _Please don't come this way. Please ask Morgana to host the party with you._ _I must meet Guinevere. It's a very important night for her and I promised I'd be there. I'm sorry Father. _

At last the door creaked closed and Arthur found himself able to breathe gain. He was down the rope ladder and through the orchard in a matter of minutes. As he drew further from the mansion the scattered conversations and smooth, elegant, classical music gradually diminished. The aroma of the magnificent feast dissipated as well.

Just then a new kind of music started to fade in: very fast and rhythmic drumming accompanied by laughter, singing and an orchestra of other man made instruments. Arthur lay on the cool moist grass on his stomach and watched in astonishment from a nearby hill. The evening sky was illuminated by a humungous fire in the center of the slave quarters, as well as numerous strategically placed torches. Every man, woman and child was dressed in flesh baring attire with a multitude of tribal face and body paintings. Most of the people were barefoot. A few were wearing sandals. The small children were running about playing games. The older kids and adults were putting on all sorts of entertaining performances. Below stood a carnival of people; taking a break from their usually bleak existence. And then she appeared like an Egyptian goddess and it was as if the world ceased to spin on its axis

"Stalker."

Arthur whipped around to find Lancelot.

"I was just about to come down," Arthur explained.

Lancelot snickered, "Sure you were. Gwen's been asking about you all evening."

"She's been asking about Mathew," Arthur sighed.

"You are her Mathew and everyone knows that but you," Lancelot assured him.

"Thank you," Arthur said as he gathered his nerve and headed down hill after him.

They were met with warm greetings and friendly smiles. They came across an ellipse of spectators and walked over to investigate. In the center there was a man balancing on a large ball and juggling three apples at the same time. On the far left of him stood a woman who swallowed three twelve inch swords, one after another. On the far right of him was a teenage girl balancing on one hand on a chair while using the other hand to hold a stick close to her lips and blow flames from her mouth. The crowd cheered and applauded. An intrigued Arthur and Lancelot tossed money to the performers, and moved on to the next show.

They stopped mid stride as Gwen approached holding a small wicker basket. She was wearing a brown leather top that tied around her neck and torso revealing her well shaped mid drift and the majority of her back. Her tan colored skirt was made of long blades of dried grass. It came around mid thigh baring most of her lower extremities. Her hair was braided and adorned with wooden beads and pink and white flowers, "Mathew!"

"Guinevere!" He exclaimed as she set down the basket and ran up and hugged him. She felt like heaven in his arms. He had to admit if only to himself that she was breathtaking tonight. He couldn't believe he was touching her in this way.

At last breaking their embrace she hugged Lancelot next, but not nearly as long. Lancelot was her superior after all, unlike Mathew. Even the small hug she gave him was inappropriate but she knew he wouldn't reprimand her for it.

"What's in the basket?" Lancelot asked.

"Just a bunch of goodies I had smuggled from the Easter feast for Percival. You know he loves to eat." Gwen explained lifting the cloth to reveal the contents. "My friend Melina is chambermaid to Morgana Pendragon she stuffed the basket for us."

Arthur grinned, "It seems you have connections with the Pendragon household."

"I suppose you could say that," Gwen laughed.

"In more ways than one," Lancelot coughed inconspicuously and soon caught a swift elbow from Arthur.

"By the way, have you seen Percival?" Arthur asked next.

"He's competing tonight. We'll have to catch up with him later. Follow me." Gwen instructed taking Arthur by the hand.

She stopped at a stand and asked two young ladies to paint Arthur and Lancelot's faces. The girls smiled pleasantly, "It was so nice of you to come Mathew and Mr. Lancelot."

"I'm Mali and this is my sister Anna." Mali said.

"Do you like my artwork? It means peace and tranquility." Anna said to Arthur pulling aside her grass skirt to reveal an intricate painting on a canvas of well sculpted thigh.

"What about my tribal war symbols?" Mali questioned as she swept her braids aside to show the delicate lines weaved across an almost completely bare back.

"They're… They're both very nice." Arthur stammered, never having seen so much exposed skin in public.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little. Anna had always been a brash one and Mali wasn't much better.

"Yes those are quite lovely. Would it be possible to see the rest of you, I mean your beautiful artwork?" Lancelot added, flirting shamelessly with the young ladies.

Mali and Anna giggled and whispered something to each other.

"This is a beautiful ring." Lancelot said, using the jewelry as an excuse to hold Mali's hand.

The ring was simple but Mali loved it: a silver band with an onyx stone in the center.

"Thank you. My father's a blacksmith. He forged it for my fifteenth birthday." Mali explained nervously, a little frightened to have an overseer flirting with her, even one as sexy and charming as Lancelot.

"I'm sorry," Lancelot sighed releasing her hand. _I shouldn't be flirting with these girls. They are under my authority. Why can't we all be equal? It may be wrong of me to flirt but not half as wrong as it is for Arthur to own them! _

"And which tribe will you be cheering for this evening?" Anna chimed in.

Arthur gave her an unknowing glance, and Gwen chuckled, "Forgive Mathew. He used to be a house servant, and still is some days. They know nothing of their own heritage."

"Ah," Anna and Mali laughed and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

Gwen offered further explanation, "In Africa the people lived in tribes, sort of like the Apache and Cherokee Indians here in America. There are descendants from several African tribes on this plantation and each spring we compete against each other here at the festival. Since neither of you belong to a tribe you're welcome to be a member of mine."

Arthur and Lancelot both agreed.

"So it's settled they'll be cheering for the Akashi tribe." Gwen proclaimed.

Arthur and Lancelot took a seat in front of the stand and Mali and Anna began deftly applying colorful paints to their faces.

"By the way, those are really beautiful." Gwen said to Anna, while Anna scribbled away on Arthur. She was referring to the peculiar pair of earrings Anna was wearing; black stones filed in the shape of arrow heads.

"Thank you. They were a gift from my mother. I'll try to hurry so you won't miss the last two events." Anna stated.

"What events might those be?" Arthur enquired.

"The last two events left to judge are the arrow battles and the spear fighting competition." Gwen answered.

"So what competitions went on earlier?" Arthur asked, trying not to move too much.

"All sorts. There have been events taking place for the last two days." Lancelot replied. "Boat races, foot races, dance, art, spell casting, storytelling, you name it."

Arthur was intrigued as usual by Lancelot's vast knowledge of a culture he didn't belong to. And why was Percival the only white man allowed to compete with the slaves in their festival? Strange indeed.

"You're all set. Save us a dance." Mali and Anna said as they finished up.

"If that is alright," Anna asked Lancelot nervously in order to make certain she and her sister hadn't crossed the line with him.

"We certainly will save you a dance," Lancelot assured the girls.

The sisters breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly. He was a very different overseer than they were used to dealing with. Lancelot and Arthur insisted on paying the girls for their services and rose from their chairs.

"Thank you." Gwen said to the girls, then led Lancelot and Arthur in the direction of the arrow battle field.

"What do you mean _we_? I don't dance." Arthur said to Lancelot once Mali and Anna were out of range.

Lancelot whispered, "How can you be born to privilege and not know how to dance?" Arthur answered, "I didn't say I couldn't. I said I don't."

"Well tonight you do," Lancelot grinned.

xXx

The field had four 8ft x 4ft wooden walls, as well as tall stacks of straw placed sporadically. There were twenty males participating in this game: four teams of five. Arthur's pal Percival was ecstatic to be competing. All the men were equipped with wooden bows. Their arrows had rubber tips with a tiny sack of crimson paint inside them. They each wore a bright white smock in order to recognize who was hit.

"Percival! Percival! Over here!" Arthur, Gwen, and Lancelot bellowed over the multitude of spectators.

Percival glanced back and forth searching the crowd until he spotted them. First he looked kind of shocked to see Arthur and then he gave a big grin and a wave.

Percival shot Arthur a look that said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

Arthur answered his silent question by inconspicuously nodding in Gwen's direction.

"Ah ha," said Percival's next look.

"Wish me luck!" Percival shouted from the arrow battle field.

The horn blew and the crowd roared. Each team of five gathered behind a wooden wall and discussed their strategy. When the horn blew a second time the men ran out launching arrows at one another. They ducked behind the bails of straw and the wooden stands every now and again using them for cover. Arthur and Lancelot cheered Percival on as he picked off one opponent after another. Every time an arrow collided with a player it left a large red splatter on their florescent white smock. The disappointed contender would stomp away from the field.

"Man he's good." Arthur told Gwen.

"Yeah, he's outstanding; however, he's not a member of our tribe and he's nearly taken out our entire team," Gwen responded laughing.

Percival only lived for four things, friends, physical activity, food, and Morgana Pendragon who was so far out of his league that if his league exploded she wouldn't hear the blast for a week. More marked men joined the side line and before long it was down to the last three. Percival of the Batu tribe stood alone against two members of Gwen's tribe, the Akashi. Percival hid behind one of the large stacks of straw eye balling one of his opponents. He aimed and drew back on his bow but it snapped rendering it unusable.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" His opponents taunted him.

They were unable to see him but they were still drawing closer and closer by the second. Percival knew he had to think fast. He sat the useless bow aside and cut open one of the bails of straw. He stuffed an abandoned smock with straw and fastened a piece of twine to it. As soon as his opponents were in position he tossed the decoy toward one of the players. The other player saw a white smock and immediately shot an arrow in the direction of it, but he hit his own teammate. Before the last boy got a chance to reload Percival grabbed an arrow from his sack. He snuck up behind the boy and tapped him on the back with the red tipped arrow. The boy yelled in anguish as this brought the battle to a close. The watchers cheered and Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur ran onto the field to congratulate Percival on his victory. Gwen gave him a small one armed hug like with Lancelot and handed over the basket of goodies.

Percival immediately dug in. "Truffles! Please marry me right now!" He shouted playfully, dropping to one knee in a mock proposal. Gwen giggled shaking her head at him.

They moved along with the crowd as it shifted in the direction of the spear fighting ring, a grassless circle of land surrounded by fiery torches. The guys waited at the ring of fire for Gwen who jogged off to get mentally prepared for her third and final match of the evening. She didn't look like much of a fighter, but contrary to her outward appearance she had managed to make it to the finals. When she entered the tent her friend Melina was waiting there to assist her. She was the same age as Gwen and petite in stature; a beautiful Navajo girl inside and out.

Melina grinned ecstatically, "The Lady Morgana was kind enough to grant me the time off to see you compete."

"She seems lovely," Gwen smiled taking a seat to have her war paints applied.

"She truly is," Melina admitted as she painted away on Gwen. "That's why I crafted her a dream catcher to rid her of her dreadful nightmares."

"Be careful," Gwen cautioned. "I heard Uther is brutally intolerant of the old religions."

"He is but I would think he cared more for the well being of his niece than persecuting me for my beliefs," Melina replied. "That dream catcher is the only thing that has helped milady. Dr. Gaius' remedies bring no relief."

Gwen nodded, "I understand but please promise you'll be careful around Uther and that son of his."

"I will," Melina promised. "Did you deliver the basket?"

"Yes and Percival thoroughly enjoyed it," She assured Melina.

"He must not know it was from the Lady Morgana," Melina insisted. "Her uncle would never approve."

Gwen nodded, "Don't worry. He believes it's from me. I feel bad for Percival he has no idea how much she loves him."

"I know but that is how it must be," Melina sighed and thought it better to change the subject. "Percival has swept this competition but if you pull off this next match the Akashi could still win this thing."

"Hey, no pressure here," Gwen replied in a worried sarcastic tone.

Tension rose from the pit of Gwen's stomach. _I think I'm gonna be sick. And Mathew is watching! I miss Elyan so much._

"You'll do fine. You've gotten this far," Melina assured Gwen while wrapping her hands in order to better grip the spear, minimize sting, and prevent injury.

"Thank you," Gwen replied as Melina finished painting the Akashi war symbols on her face, chest and arms. A sense of relief enveloped Gwen and her mood lightened.

Melina smiled, "I have something for you. This is a Navajo spear. It belonged to my grandfather but I'm no fighter so I want you to have it." Melina handed Gwen the long, black, intricately carved weapon.

"I don't feel right taking this. He gave it to you." Gwen replied.

"I insist."

Gwen hugged her friend and gained a new confidence in regard to her match. She grabbed her spear and the two of them marched to the fighting ring side by side. Melina froze as they reached the ring of fire. She drew no breath.

"What?" Gwen asked as Melina's jaw dropped.

"I could've sworn I just saw Arthur Pendragon," Melina did a double take but he was gone.

"Young Master Pendragon out here," Gwen chuckled. "I seriously doubt that. Most likely Uther has a mixed race bastard like most slave masters."

Melina had a good laugh at herself, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

xXx

Lancelot and Percival chuckled hysterically as Arthur ducked behind the tree.

"That was close," Arthur called wiping the sweat from his brow. "What on earth is Morgana's maid doing out here?! I thought you said house servants never come to these things."

"They usually don't," Percival swore.

"She must be friends with Gwen," Lancelot added.

"Friends with Gwen," Arthur smacked his palm against his forehead. "That's just great."

xXx

Gwen took a brief look at the competition to size her up.

"Be careful. That Isabel doesn't fight fair." Percival warned as he walked over with Lancelot.

Melina giggled, "She seems nice Gwen. Isabel even painted the spear because she knew I didn't have time."

Lancelot put an arm around Gwen's shoulders. He bent and whispered in her ear, "Melina's a sweet girl but her good nature will be her doom. Watch your back Gwen. Percival is right about Isabel."

Gwen heeded Percival and Lancelot's warnings. She asked with confusion and disappointment, "Where's Mathew?"

"He's around," Lancelot promised. "But you must focus on your match for now."

She nodded and entered the circle, kneeled before the shaman facing her opponent. He blessed them both and the battle began. The crowd of spectators cheered almost loud enough to drown out the obnoxious clacking and banging sounds the spears made as they collided. Considering the size of the other woman Gwen was doing a decent job defending herself, but by a few minutes into the match Melina wasn't sure if that would be enough. Lancelot and Percival both cheered loudly to show support but were also concerned. The other overseers watched the match intently hoping and praying that one or both of the fighters would lose an article of clothing. As Gwen wrestled herself free of her opponents grasp the men chanted obnoxiously.

Melina rolled her eyes. _Perverts, thank the spirits I'm not a field hand._

The Shaman stopped the fight when Gwen's spear snapped in two allowing Isabel to land a ferocious hit to her chest. Pain tore rapidly across Gwen's thorax as she collapsed on the ground...

**Thanx for reading chapter 4 :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	5. The Moment of Truth

The Moment of Truth

Gwen grabbed both pieces of her broken spear and climbed to her feet still covered in dirt. She walked toward the edge of the circle to grab a replacement. Isabel ignored the horn blow. She took an illegal swing at Gwen, causing a superficial laceration to her left bicep. The fighters had one another by the throat before the judges ran in to pull them apart. Percival had to restrain Melina to prevent her from taking matters into her own hands.

"Let me go! She's not fighting fair!" Melina shouted.

The crowd booed Isabel for taking such a cheap shot, and Gwen returned to her corner to examine her broken spear.

Melina huffed, "I don't understand. My grandfather carved that spear from ebony wood. That's one of the strongest types of wood there is."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Arthur asked and Gwen passed him the spear pieces.

He had a gift for analyzing the makeup of things. By age 14 he could repair, design, and build almost anything.

"I already see what your problem is. Do you see how most of the surface of the break is smooth and only the very edge on this one side is jagged? It looks as if someone sawed ¾ of the way through it and placed the ribbon back around it so you wouldn't notice." Arthur explained.

"What" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'd be willing to bet that all your back up spears have been sabotaged as well." Arthur continued.

Gwen and Arthur snatched the ribbons off each of the spears and inspected them. Just as he suspected there wasn't a single useable spear and Gwen realised why Isabel had volunteered to paint them for her. Gwen's blood boiled. Arthur could see fumes rising off of her. Soon the judges approached and offered to disqualify Isabel because she broke several rules. They'd give Gwen the automatic win.

"No! Continue the fight!" Gwen insisted.

Arthur watched as the uh oh expression spread across everyone's face.

Percival turned to him and said. "You probably shouldn't have told her that. I don't think I've ever seen her so furious."

"This isn't going to be pretty." Lancelot added.

"I can't watch. Tell me when it's over." Melina stated covering her eyes.

The horn blew and Gwen threw the broken spear on the ground. She charged out to the center of the circle unarmed.

"Stop! You don't have a weapon!" Melina cried out.

Gwen never looked back. She ducked out of the way of Isabel's first swing, and jumped over the second. The third time Isabel ran straight for her. Gwen moved aside, relieved Isabel of her weapon. Then used the spear she'd confiscated to deliver a combination of violent blows to her opponent. The first two relentless hits devastated Isabel's ribs and abdomen, followed by an even harsher blow to the face. Gwen swung the spear around once more and hit Isabel behind the knees, sweeping her clear off her feet in the process. Isabel's legs flew high in the air as she landed flat on her back, kicking up a humongous cloud of dirt. When the dust settled Gwen was standing over her with one foot on her chest and the blade of the spear aimed at her throat. The Shaman blew the horn and declared Guinevere the winner of the spear competition. Then immediately after the judges declared the Akashi tribe triumphant over all winners of this year's spring festival games, the crowd exploded in an uproar and surged into the fighting ring. They carried Gwen off on their shoulders, loudly chanting a song in their native tongue.

xXx

_The Moment of Truth_

Arthur quietly entered the plantation infirmary. Its floorboards creaked and groaned beneath his feet. The walls were lined with shelves of live animals, insects, and a vast herbarium. The rickety structure was, dimly lit by candles and kerosene lanterns. It was composed of cabinets and drawers full of bandages, vials, and containers of all shapes and sizes. The furniture included just two beds and a few stools. Gwen lay on her side on the bed propped up with a few pillows. Dr. Emrys had come and gone already.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he approached pulling up a stool next to her.

"I'm sure I'll live even though it doesn't feel that way." Gwen replied laughing and rubbing the sore spot on her chest.

"This is for you." Arthur stated as he passed Gwen a present.

Gwen smiled and opened the elongated black box. "A stethoscope! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Though most would consider it a peculiar gift Arthur knew that Gwen wanted nothing more than to be a doctor. She spent any free time she had assisting Merlin with mending broken bones, preparing herbal remedies, and even delivering babies when the birth proved too dangerous for a midwife to handle.

Arthur sighed with concern, "That hit you took looked pretty harsh and she cut you too."

"Well Dr. Merlin Emrys said I shouldn't need stitches," Gwen assured a worried Arthur. "The doc cleansed my cut and dressed it with aloe. As for the hit I took to the chest there is some bruising and swelling but I doubt anything is broken. I'll apply cold wraps whenever I can and Percival offered to help me with my duties this week." Gwen sighed, "Competing tonight was the single most incredible moment of my life only hampered by the fact that my brother could not share it with me. And I do long to see my father as well. Do you think he would've been proud?"

"Of course," Arthur stated. "Guinevere you speak of them as if they have died."

"Because that is how I feel most days," Her eyes began to water. "Dead or alive I've lost them forever."

The profound guilt made Arthur's heart sink. He had never realized until lately just how many ways slavery can destroy a person. _I have to tell her. She must know I am partly to blame for her loss. _He took her hand with both of his silently debating his next move. _I cannot go on deceiving her in this way. It's now or never, The Moment of Truth. _"Guinevere there is something I must tell you."

"Yes Mathew," Gwen urged her voice heavy with concern. She could tell he was deeply troubled.

Arthur took a deep breath, "Guinevere I…"

Percival came barging in ecstatically, "Gwen you're going to miss your dance."

xXx

_People Will Start to Whisper_

They ended the spring festival with a ceremonial dance. A panel of twenty or more African drummers set the tempo while the other instruments gradually blended in. The first dance performed was a provocative serpent routine led by Gwen, Anna, and Mali. The crowd watched intently as the girls moved seductively with their snakes.

The onlookers cheered, applauded, and tossed flowers at the end of the performance. When the second song began everyone grabbed a partner and joined in. Arthur and Lancelot both committed to the dances they'd promised Anna and Mali, while Gwen danced with Percival; a very difficult task considering his great height.

Arthur glanced over at Gwen. She was stunning as always but tonight was different. Tonight she seemed approachable, less forbidden in a way. Without thinking he extended a hand to her and immediately regretted that move. Gwen took his hand before he could withdraw it. _I know how to dance but not like this._ He declared as he observed the slaves practically having sex in the ring of fire.

Arthur pulled Gwen close to him, and placed his hands on the smooth naked skin of her back. Her chest arched and pressed into his as she took a shocked breath. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes, a little in disbelief. _Is this actually happening?_ She questioned herself.

"I mean no disrespect… um… It's just everyone else," He started.

Gwen smiled and placed her hands around his neck as if silently granting permission. She gently stroked the sensitive skin above his collar and this time he took a breath. They swayed slowly beneath the stars, bathed in the light of the moon, his hands moved gingerly up and down her bare back.

She shivered and told him dreamily, "People will start to whisper."

"They already do. But I've told them the truth," He replied.

"And what's the truth?" Gwen questioned.

Arthur smiled, "That you've sworn a life of celibacy, and that we'll always be friends."

Gwen laid her face on his chest and sighed wistfully, with a deep sense of longing. _I have_ _sworn a life of celibacy but only because I can't have freedom and I can't have you..._

xXx

_The Leather Bracelet_

The fire was beginning to die down but the temperature was pleasant and summer like. The night had fallen silent, as the slaves packed up their musical instruments, bows, and spears and returned to their tiny shacks. There they rested up for another day of grueling labor in the cotton, tobacco, and sugarcane fields.

Arthur slowly and leisurely walked her to her tiny shack. He gathered his nerve taking a deep breath. _I do not wish to offend or be inappropriate but it was Guinevere who opened that door when she practically leapt into my arms earlier tonight. She can't fault me for walking through it._

He reached over for her hand and breathed a sigh of relief as Gwen intertwined her fingers with his; and Gwen was overcome by the sudden and awkward feeling of being on a date. Her stomach began to flutter as they strolled to her home hand in hand. She could tell he was taking the absolute longest route to get there, but she didn't mind. _I never want this walk to end._

They stop before her door and she can't help but ask, "Mathew what did you want to tell me earlier?"

He looked down into her sparkling obsidian eyes. _I wanted to tell you that you know my heart but not my name Guinevere. I needed to say that from the moment I saw you I loved you._

"Mathew," she called. "What did you want with me?"

He smiled, "Just to give you this."

Without warning Arthur took her in his big strong arms and laid a phenomenal kiss on her. This kiss was so much more than passionate and beautiful, it was familiar. Her every nerve fired at once sending waves of pleasure throughout her body at the sensation of his lips on her lips, his tongue caressing her own, the warmth of his phenomenal embrace.

She stood speechless breathless as he released her so Arthur did the talking, "I will be your friend and nothing more if that is what you wish of me. But be us lovers or friends no title or lack there of will ever change the fact that I love you."

It wasn't the moment of truth he'd hoped for, but the half truth would have to do for now. He turned to leave her to her thoughts praying he hadn't forever ruined their friendship with that kiss.

"Mathew," Gwen spoke at last. "If things were different would we be lovers?"

Arthur stopped but didn't turn around as he vowed, "Guinevere I swear on everything holy if things were different we would be married."

She smiled as his incredible form melted into the shadows of the night. She wiped a tear she just now realized she'd shed and entered her tiny cabin. With so many dreams and hopes and wishes tearing at her heart she went to her crafting table instead of her bed. And since she'd never be able to give Mathew a wedding ring as her heart desired she vowed to brace him with the only gift she could. On that magical night with his impeccable kiss still burning on her lips she would stay up until dawn weaving her passion and need and love for him into a leather bracelet...

**Is a teen rating okay for this story? Or should I list it as mature because of the violence on the boat? Please give your opinion. It would help so much :^) **

**-Embrasia-**


	6. The Enemy You Know

The Enemy You Know

Like the other master suites in the big house, Arthur had a bedroom fit for a king: spacious quarters, with a private bath tub, high ceiling, and large arched windows. His bed was enormous; covered with only the finest linens, pillows, and comforters. Arthur hurt all over when he woke up the next morning. The homemade hooch he enjoyed with his slave friends at the festival had knocked him on his ass. He had a massive headache, a rancid taste in his mouth, and almost no recollection of the night before, accept that the booze had made him brave enough to kiss Gwen and now he was unsure of how this would affect their friendship. Was she turned on by his forwardness? Was she furious? A little of both?

He sat up in his bed with a groan, and fought down the wave of nausea that washed over him. He glanced at the clock on the wall. _How did I manage to sleep until 11:15am? _

He scanned his massive bedroom for fallen clothing. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and shuffled over to the window. He peered across the lawn, and spotted last night's clothes hanging on the line to dry. A flush rose in his cheeks as he realized that his chambermaids must have undressed him and put him to bed. Arthur cleaned himself up and threw on a fresh pair of pants and shirt. He was lathering up his face for a shave when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"It's Gilli," Called the voice from the other side of the door, Arthur's carpenter, lumberman, and friend. Merlin and Melina had found Gilli using magic to cheat at fencing tournaments. After foiling his matches Merlin and Melina convinced Gilli that magic was meant for a greater purpose and that he should stop dishonoring the old religion and take honest work. Developing a crush on the cute "redskin girl" who stood up to him, Gilli ventured to the enormous Pendragon estate where she worked and offered his services as a carpenter. He's been Melina's admirer and Arthur's lumberman ever since.

"Come in! Just leave the door open and let the breeze blow through. It seems to have finally cooled off." Arthur instructed as Gilli entered the room.

Gilli walked over. "That's because it finally rained. In fact there was a really nasty storm last night after the festival. There are fallen trees all over town."

"I must've slept right through it." Arthur said in disbelief.

"It's good to see you in the land of the living again. Sir, you look like eight miles of rough road." Gilli joked as Arthur swiped his straight razor up and down a leather belt to sharpen it.

"I feel like eight miles of rough road." Arthur admitted in a gruff voice.

He ran the razor over his jaw, taking off a stripe of soap and stubble. He rinsed the razor in a bowl of water, flung off the excess liquid, and repeated the process.

Lamia peered in at Gilli through Arthur's doorway. After being fired by Morgause she took a position in the Pendragon household. She usually had a way of bending men to her will, but Merlin and Gilli's magic protected them from her charms. She hated them both for this reason. She hissed from the threshold. _Now's my opportunity to wipe that smug little grin off Gilli's face. _

Gilli straightened his collar in the mirror and slicked back his sandy brown hair. "I'm proposing to Melina today. She's obviously not with what's-his-name anymore so… "

"Gilli there's something you should know." Lamia interrupted from Arthur's doorway her black and white maid's gown sweeping the floor as she sauntered in.

"Was anyone talking to her? I sure as hell wasn't. Were you?" Gilli asked Arthur sarcastically.

Arthur laughed and shook his head no.

"What is it Lamia?" Gilli asked with utter exasperation.

Lamia smiled. "I just thought you'd like to know that your precious Melina sleeps around. The Lady Morgana has lightened her work load because she's big-bellied."

Gilli turned red with aggravation and yelled. "I know she's pregnant Lamia! I made her that way! Now stop wasting my time!"

She looked dumbfounded for a few moments then stammered. "My apologies Gilli, I was just looking out for you. I didn't know you were the one…"

Lamia was entirely defeated. She bolted out the door and retreated to the kitchen like a dog that had been kicked in the backside.

"I hate that nosey wicked little serpent!" Gilli stomped over to the door and slammed it so hard it nearly came unhinged.

Arthur wiped off his face with a towel. "Congratulations Gilli. I didn't know you and Melina were…."

"We're not." Gilli interrupted. "We only laid together once because I wasn't ready to have a relationship. That was over a year ago. But after she was attacked by that awful man in the mask I realized how easily I could've lost her. We began courting officially just recently." Gilli slumped onto the bed and fell silent.

"I'm sorry." Arthur replied and patted Gilli on the shoulder.

Gilli stood up. "You know what, I don't care. I love her and I'm asking her to marry me."

"Good Luck." Arthur said with a nod. "I wish you and Melina the best. Don't allow Lamia to drive a wedge between you." Arthur gave his friend a supportive slap on the shoulder. "Go get her."

Gilli smiled, "Thanks Arthur."

Arthur sighed, happy for his friend but a little envious. _He's a lucky man. Melina is a wonderful girl, smart, talented. Morgana can't shut up about her maid but that isn't why I envy him. I admire Gilli's strength, his courage in that he will marry this Indian girl without a care as to what people have to say about it. Why is it that I'm brave enough to die on the battlefield but lack the fortitude to openly claim the woman I love? Will I ever have Gilli's courage, or will I fold to father's will and marry a girl of his choosing…_

xXx

_The Overseer_

Gilli found Melina leaned over the kitchen sink, up to her elbows in soap suds. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her black and white house servant's gown flattered her lovely reddish tanned skin. Her long raven locks were braided into two plats which fell beautifully behind each ear. The bell rang for noon break and the beautiful Navajo girl dried her hands on her apron a smile lighting her face as she turned to find Gilli standing there.

"Where's Lamia?" Gilli asked.

"She went to snitch on a field servant for sneaking a ham from the smokehouse." Melina answered with a roll of her large catlike eyes.

Gilli shook his head not the least bit surprised, "That woman thrives on the misery of others." He extended a hand to Melina, "Come with me."

Melina followed Gilli outside. They carefully stepped around the fallen branches until they reached the pond near the infirmary. They walked out on the dock which had a small boat tied to it. The entire inside was covered in rose petals. Gilli helped Melina into the tiny vessel. He untied the boat, and then rowed out on the shimmering water. He stopped under a large willow tree, which grew over the pond. Its hair-like branches hung clear down to the water and hid them from the entire plantation.

"Gilli there's something you need to know." Melina said nervously tearing up. "After the masked man attacked me I became… I got…"

Gilli interrupted. "Please allow me just five minutes. I know Lamia has probably told you all sorts of horrible things about me. Today I'm going to separate fact from fiction. No, I'm not some wicked sorcerer but as you already know I do possess a small amount of magic. Yes I was afraid to commit. No it was not because I'm a philandering pig. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship because I didn't have enough money to buy your freedom and now I will within a month or two. Yes I am cocky, a showoff, even borderline arrogant. I admit to being all of these things, but I'm not the whore Lamia made me out to be and neither are you. I already know you're pregnant and I don't care. I didn't bring you out here to pry into your past. It's irrelevant. I only have one important question for you."

"And that is?" Melina asked.

Gilli took both of Melina's hands in his. He locked his beautiful gray eyes on hers as he asked. "Do you love me? Because if you do nothing else matters."

Melina's eyes filled with tears as she replied, "More than anything in this world."

"Then marry me." Gilli said with a passionate kiss.

After brake Gilli returned to the lumber yard. He was alone stacking wood when Jarl Brenner approached him.

Gilli noticed the angry expression on the overseers face and asked. "Is there a problem Sir?"

Jarl got in Gilli's face. "Lamia told me you're trying to steal my woman!"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm engaged to be married to Melina." Gilli explained.

The giant gave Gilli a forceful shove and shouted. "That's who I'm talking about pretty boy!"

Gilli grew impatient and shoved Jarl back. "Last time I checked you were trying to get with Gwen! What Melina and I do is none of your damned business!"

Melina could see the argument heating up. She ran outside to help resolve the confrontation.

"Go back in the house Melina!" Gilli demanded.

Melina ignored the warning and yelled at the bastard overseer she dumped for causing the death of a girl. "It's over Jarl! Please just leave us alone."

Jarl narrowed his eyes at Gilli and snarled. "You're nothing but a yellow belly! You're Arthur's bitch! I won't have a spoiled, weak, pussy like you with my woman."

Gilli scoffed, gave Jarl a cocky smirk, "Your woman? Since when?"

Jarl's eyes filled with rage and his nostrils flared. He brought his right fist across the left side of Gilli's face sending him hurdling to the ground. Melina screamed and ran to Gilli's aide.

Jarl grabbed her by the arm and yelled. "You played me for a fool! How long have you been screwing him! I won't have another man touch you!"

Gilli's tackled Jarl to the ground and they rolled and tussled about the lumber yard. They sent fearsome blows to one another's face and torso. Gilli's eyes flashed. A rope slid across the ground and up Jarl Brenner's back. Gilli murmured an incantation. The rope wrapped itself around Jarl's massive neck and Gilli gripped each end and pulled tight. Lancelot and Percival came running to the scene. By the time they got there Gilli had nearly choked Jarl unconscious. Jarl's face grew ashen. His lips were beginning to turn blue. Gilli was a lot stronger than Jarl had anticipated. The big overseer struggled desperately pulling at the rope. Percival and Lancelot pried Gilli's hands away and at last a gasping Jarl snatched the thing off. A badly beaten Jarl rolled onto his side coughing and heaving to catch his breath. Lancelot and Percival grabbed Gilli by the arms and dragged him away from the scene of the fight.

Gilli hollered out to Jarl, "If you ever come near me, Melina, or our child again, I swear to God you'll never see another day forth!"

xXx

_The Infirmary_

On the days Merlin didn't treat patients on the plantation Gwen was pulled from the field to cover the infirmary. He'd trained her well and she'd become quite a caring and knowledgeable nurse. Without any patients at the moment Gwen busied herself cutting clean white cloth into bandages. Though she tried to pretend as though nothing had happened between Mathew and her, she still found herself alone in the infirmary thinking about the way his hard body melted into hers as they danced in the ring of fire, the way his hands felt upon her naked skin, the phenomenal kiss they had shared as they ended a magical night together. That passionate kiss that set her lips aflame had been haunting her all day, but how could she ever have true love in a place like this; in a place where she'd be breeding labor rather than raising children? _Mathew knows why I've taken a vow of chastity. Why would he seek to make that choice even harder on me?_

The door of the infirmary creaked and Jarl Brenner walked in. He held up a tiny gold band. "Are you sure you don't want to where this," Drawled the rather large burly overseer. "I'll buy your freedom. You can be my kept woman. I promise you won't work half as hard on your back as you do in the cotton fields."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to go through the trouble to buy me a new ring. I could've very easily borrowed the one you gave Anna a few months ago. If that one didn't fit I could've certainly used the one you gave Melina almost immediately after you got my friend Anna, pregnant and left her."

Jarl replied smugly. "Ouch, Love. Why do you play these games, like you don't want to be with me when you know that you do? You were probably sitting here thinking about what you're going to wear to our wedding, and fantasizing about the way I'm going to deflower you on that sacred night."

He rubbed her arm and moved in to kiss her. Gwen turned away and Jarl settled for a kiss on the cheek as a consolation.

"Could you at least try to be a little less disgusting?" Gwen snapped then went on to say "In the horrible god forsaken event that Uther allows you to buy me the last thing I'm wearing will be white. Please believe someone's already picked this flower, and in the event that you take my body I'll be certain to call you by his name."

Jarl stormed out of the infirmary shocked and disgusted.

Melina walked in after he left and closed the door behind her. She glanced at the ring he left on the table. "Ah, gold this time, instead of silver. At least he's trying to be somewhat original. What did that lousy sack of swine want?"

Gwen sighed, "He just wanted to torment me. I told him I wasn't a virgin and he got furious and left."

Melina laughed. "Jarl's really possessive. He can't stand to hear things like that. Earlier today Gilli grew tired of Jarl pushing us around and implied that we were having sex while Jarl and I were together."

"How did he take it?" Gwen asked; her mood lightening momentarily.

Melina replied. "They got in a fight remember."

"Is Gilli alright?" Gwen asked unaware that the young lumberman often used magic to heal himself; which was the main reason Gilli was one of the few decent white men who worked on the plantation. He could relate to the slaves because he knew what it was like to be hated for being different.

"Gilli is fine. I'm the one that's not alright." Melina answered.

Gwen looked down and noticed the cloth wrapped around Melina's hand. It was saturated with blood.

Melina went on to say. "I cut my hand on a kitchen knife."

Gwen un-wrapped Melina's hand and informed her, "This is pretty nasty you'll need five or six stitches."

Gwen cleaned Melina's laceration, and numbed it with a pain remedy derived from cocaine. As she began to suture the cut Gwen said with excitement, "You've been sleeping with Gilli all this time?"

Melina laughed. "No, but I'm going to allow Jarl to think that. Gilli and I made love just once before I ever got with Jarl."

Gwen tied a stitch and began another. "How was it?"

Melina gazed up wistfully and answered. "The man's a magician. If I wasn't in love with him I'd have to loan him to you."

Gwen laughed and Melina went on to say. "I wish I could've seen the look on Jarl's face when you told him you weren't a virgin."

Gwen sighed and solemnly replied. "The only problem is that I was lying. I've never been with a man. I only told Jarl that to get rid of him. I've never felt such a lack of control over my life. I do not want to give that horrible man my virginity but he's dead set on buying me from Uther!"

Gwen finished the last stitch and wrapped Melina's hand with gauze.

Melina headed for the door before stopping and spinning on her heals. "You know Gwen there's still one thing you have control over. You don't have to allow Jarl to take your virginity."

Gwen smiled only thinking of one man she'd want to have such an intimate and sacred gift: _Mathew. _But just because he was careless enough to put their friendship at risk didn't mean she ever would. _If we cross that line could we ever go back?_

As Melina left a five year old slave boy entered the infirmary. He was covered from head to toe in bumps. Gwen sat the boy on a stool and examined him. She took a bottle from the cabinet and began rubbing the thick pink liquid on the affected areas. She looked up and noticed Arthur standing in the doorway. She shot him a dirty look and focused her attention back on the boy.

Gwen finished administering the medicine and instructed the child. "Tell your momma to put this lotion on you once in the morning and once at night. Remember not to scratch. If it doesn't clear up in a week or so, come back and see me."

"Yes, Miss Gwennie." The child replied and went about his way.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked as he walked into the infirmary and took a seat.

"He's got the pox." Gwen answered.

"My goodness, the small pox?" Arthur questioned.

Gwen removed the scowl from her face and laughed a little. "No just the chicken pox."

Arthur smiled, "You have a gift for healing that would grow to unimaginable heights if you would only allow me to teach you how to read."

"You know that's illegal. I couldn't bear to put you in danger," Gwen replied, "Even if you don't take the same precaution when it comes to our friendship."

Arthur's handsome face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I actually came out here to apologize for last night." He explained.

Gwen smirked and replied sarcastically. "Exactly what are you sorry for? Getting drunk enough to kiss me or pretending to be in love?"

"That kiss, though highly inappropriate, was not a lie," Arthur said in his own defense. "And I don't recall you fighting me off."

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. But you crossed the line," Gwen said seriously.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Arthur asked with a grin.

Gwen scoffed. "Not a chance, but if you assist me today all is forgiven."

Arthur let out a long exasperated breath. _I possess neither the interest nor the stomach for working in such a place, but there's no way I can admit it. If assisting Guinevere for a few hours will earn her forgiveness, it has to be done. _At last he grudgingly agreed.

At that moment a frantic slave woman appeared with her eight year old son in her arms. The woman was horrified. The child was crying and sniffling. Arthur took the child from her and laid him on one of the beds for Gwen to examine. His right foot was completely dislocated and faced inward.

"How did this happen?" Gwen asked.

The woman grew hysterical and babbled the response in French. The only words Gwen understood were _Jarl Brenner_…

Gwen turned to Arthur and said, "She must be Creole. You've lived in New Orleans your whole life. Can you understand her?"

"I'm not fluent in French like Lancelot but I believe she said Jarl struck her son for not working fast enough, and the boy tripped over a fallen tree limb."Arthur interpreted to the best of his ability. "What kind of despicable, pathetic excuse for a man would do this to a child?"

Gwen searched through a cabinet of medicine. "Over half the injuries that come through these doors are caused by overseers. It's not just Jarl. The enemy you know can be a treacherous creature."

A cold shiver rolled down Arthur's spine. A sick feeling rose from the pit of his gut as he gazed upon the poor child screaming and crying in agony, his soft round face shiny with tears, his horrified mother crying harder than the child himself because as the woman who birthed him she felt even greater pain to see him like this and be helpless to fix things. Arthur was at a loss. _Dear god is this what my father has been condoning?! Is this what I've turned a blind eye to?! I thought when that girl died that it was an unfortunate accident and an exception and now Guinevere is telling me that untimely death is the rule on this plantation! No. For the love of god don't let it be so._

Gwen grabbed a vile of ether and a piece of cloth and returned to the boy. "Tell the mother I'll need to sedate him while we set the broken ankle. The pain will be excruciating if I don't."

Arthur stopped in the middle of his translation. "What do you mean, we?"

He peered at the boys grotesquely distorted leg. _I want no part of this._

"You agreed to assist me." Gwen reminded him.

She splashed the chemical on the cloth then covered the boy's nose and mouth. The child struggled momentarily, but lost consciousness in a matter of seconds. Then she placed Arthur's hands on the boy's lower calf, and grabbed hold of the dislocated foot.

Gwen looked at Arthur from the end of the bed and instructed. "On the count of three, yank back as hard as you can. One, two, three…"

There was a grinding noise and a loud nauseating series of pops and cracks as Gwen forced the bones and joints back into place.

Gwen gave Arthur an approving nod and a smile. "You did a great job. See that wasn't so bad. Now all we have to do is splint and wrap it."

Arthur battled with his gag reflex. _That was the sickest most horrific thing I've ever witnessed. _He forced a smile for Gwen. "No, it wasn't that bad at all."

Gwen finished wrapping a splint around the child's foot. The mother sat on a stool at the head of the bed. She blotted her son's forehead with a cool towel, and hummed to him as he came to. The child whined and sluggishly moved his head to and fro before opening his tiny eyes. Arthur and Gwen stepped outside for fresh air, and gave the mother a moment alone with her child. The sun was beginning to shine again which made the nearby pond shimmer.

Arthur looked over at Gwen and smiled, "I couldn't help but notice last night the marking you bore on your shoulder of the large bird. Did Anna paint it?"

Gwen shook her head, "It's permanent."

"The body is a temple Guinevere," Gasped a Christian minded Arthur. "How could you desecrate your body with a permanent marking?"

"You know there are other ways of life than yours Mathew," Gwen said. "I too believe the body is a temple and so I've chosen to decorate it."

Arthur nodded reflecting on his memory of the intricate ink; an enticing and exotic touch to an already captivating beauty, "Your tattoo is quite beautiful. But why did you get it?"

"Out of love, honor, and loyalty of a brother I'll never see again. Thanks to this so called peculiar institution," Gwen said with tears pricking at her eyes. "How can people own others and look themselves in the mirror every day."

_Because we don't fully understand the weight of our actions. It's our way of life. _Arthur's heart grew heavy and he changed the subject. "I was serious when I said that I'll teach you to read and write. You have a gift Guinevere"

"What if those rotten Pendragon's find out?" Gwen questioned with concern for her friend's safety. "The Lady Morgana is the only Pendragon I trust because she speaks up for the far too often abuse of children and the systematic rape of women. As for that uncle and cousin of hers, they can both burn in hell."

Arthur sighed as Gwen's words cut him to the bone. It was hard to be hated by someone he loved so much even if she didn't know it was him she hated. _I can't even blame her for the way she feels._ He bent down, picked up a stone, and skipped it across the lake. Then he turned to Gwen, "Don't worry about that despicable Arthur. He'll listen to me."

Gwen smiled and gingerly placed her lips upon his cheek, "You're wonderful Mathew a far better man than Arthur will ever be."

Arthur accepted the half complement with a small smile and though it plagued his heart to leave Gwen he hugged her goodbye. He'd been Mathew for longer than he should have and now it was time to be Arthur. His father had taken into custody a very stubborn prisoner of war. Uther told his son to make the prisoner talk by any means necessary, for the fate of the confederacy relied upon it.

Arthur cautiously approached the brig, a small prison on the property. He pulled a pistol from the holster on his ankle and unlocked the gate, "Turn around." He ordered the prisoner fully prepared to do whatever it took to honor his father and his cause.

The chains jangled and clanged as the prisoner obeyed, "Arthur."

Arthur tucked his revolver in the back of his pant as a familiar voice rang in his ears, the familiar face beneath the blood and bruises. Arthur gasped, boiling with anger and utter disbelief of the appalling actions of his father. _How could father do this to a woman?!_ He willed his mouth to move but his words came out a petrified whisper. "What in God's name have they done to you…"

"He has my children Arthur," She threw her shackled arms around him, her warm blood and tears soaking into his shirt as he embraced her back, "Uther's going to harm my babies…"

Arthur didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. _This isn't battle! It's kidnapping and torture! There is no honor in this! _Of one thing Arthur was certain and one thing only. _Guinevere couldn't have been more right. The enemy you know is a treacherous creature. How could father have ever done such a dreadful thing to Mithian..._

**Thanx for reading Chapter 6 :^) **

**-Embrasia**-


	7. Letting Go of Guinevere

Letting Go of Guinevere

"Father!" Arthur bellowed pounding his fist on the heavy oak desk. "Mithian is our friend!"

Uther informed him with a sense of duty, "Mithian's husband is now a high ranking captain in the Union Army which makes Mithian anything but a friend."

"You're wasting your time," Arthur Growled. "She'll never give up her husband's location. Mithian would die first."

"First of all Mithian, like all women, would betray Jesus to insure the safety of her children," Uther snapped. "Secondly as much as I need Leon's exceptional tactics, I need a weapon he possesses even more and you are going to make Mithian tell me where it is."

Arthur threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of his father's study.

Lamia whipped around as a furious Arthur stomped passed her in the corridor but she didn't have time to dig into Arthur's business right now. She had bigger fish to fry. She yearned for the favor of the most powerful Pendragon of all, Uther. Lamia flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and pushed her boobs up in her low cut bodice before knocking thrice on Uther's door.

"You may enter," Uther drawled.

She sauntered in swiveling her hips as seductively as she could, all to no avail. Uther hadn't looked at a woman since Ygraine died. Lamia put her palms flat on Uther's desk and leaned forward so that he could get a peak at her cleavage. He gave her a subtle once over and then returned to tidying his desk, straightening a pile of papers into a neat square, putting his knickknacks in order. Arthur had really made a mess of things.

Lamia fumed. _He still remains uninterested! Even as I use my pheromones!_

Little did she know Uther was taken in by the Apache as a child after running away from his wicked stepmother who tortured him with magic. The Apache medicine man performed rituals on young Uther to repel magic incase the witch ever came for him again.

"Well?!" Uther snapped after an eternity of waiting for the maid to speak.

"Oh um… I was wondering if I may have Thursdays off since I'm your favorite employee," Lamia chimed.

Uther laughed heartily, "First of all you are not my favorite employee, Percival and Lancelot are because for some reason the slaves respect them more and work harder for them than the other overseers. Hell you're not even my favorite house servant."

"Then who is!" Lamia demanded furious by his words. _I can understand coming second to his overseers. They are his bread and butter. But I have NEVER come second to another house servant!_

"Melina's my best house servant which is why I'm making her my matriarch," Uther admitted. "She's always respectful and completes her duties. Melina takes such good care of my niece that Morgana hasn't suffered from a nightmare in ages. So I'd suggest you ask Melina what days you can have off, since as of tomorrow she'll be in charge of you."

Lamia forced a smile, "Yes Sir, thank you for your time."

Lamia wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as she walked out. Her face was scarlet with anger, her arms straight at her sides as she marched down the corridor, with both fists clenched so tightly her fingernails cut into her palms. _ME take orders from some filthy Indian savage! Over my dead body! Or rather hers… _The corners of Lamia's mouth turned up in an evil smile. _I will destroy Morgana's maid if it's the last thing I do…_

xXx

_The Captain's Wife_

Arthur had moved Mithian to Gwen's slave cabin until he could talk some sense into his father. Uther agreed as long as guards were kept outside the shack to prevent any half witted escape attempts. Uther knew that Arthur playing good cop in opposition to Uther's role as bad cop would make Mithian much more trusting of Arthur. Uther needed Mithian to trust his son. He needed the location of the weapon. The fate of the confederacy depended on it.

Mithian was accustomed to far greater accommodations than Gwen's tiny one room shack, but she was grateful for Arthur and Gwen's kindness, appreciative to be out of that grimy stinking prison cell. Mithian winced and hissed in pain as Gwen dabbed a cool cloth at her busted lip. Uther's men had been rough with Mithian and she could only hope they had not treated her children in such a horrible manner. Mithian leaned back in a chair, her long coffee colored locks cascading into a bowl of warm water. Gwen washed the crusty caked blood from Mithian's tresses discretely discarding plugs of loosened hair that had been ripped out from the root during the ambush.

Gwen sighed and shook her head. _This poor woman has been through hell. The last thing she should know is how much beautiful hair she's lost._

"I lost a lot of hair didn't I," Mithian said in a surprisingly good mood for a hostage.

"Not much Madam," Gwen smiled down at her in order to further sell the lie.

"It's alright Gwen my hair is so thick I doubt it will be noticeable," Mithian smiled up at her without opening her eyes as Gwen gently massaged her sore scalp over the steaming bowl. "It's very sad the way this war has divided friends, loved ones, the whole entire country. It wasn't long ago Uther took my gravely injured husband in. We were friends until Leon refused to turn on his own country and use his military knowledge in service of the south. Leon warned me that our children would have to skip their annual visit to grandma and grandpa's. But I never in a million years thought the confederacy would sink so low."

Gwen gasped, "Master Pendragon kidnapped you because your husband is a high ranking union officer?!"

"Yes and he figures he can break me for information," Mithian sniffed back her tears as Gwen lathered up her locks. "I appreciate what you're doing. Thank you."

Gwen was positively speechless. She'd worked her fingers to the bone since her arrival in this land and rarely received appreciation for any of it.

"You're in love with him aren't you," Mithian asked as she admired a half finished leather bracelet Gwen earlier confessed she was crafting for Mathew.

Gwen scoffed unconvincingly, "Mathew's just a friend."

Mithian noticed that Gwen knew Arthur by another name and grinned devilishly. _After my husband sends his Union regimen to burn Pendragon Estate to the ground, should I expose Arthur to this slave girl he obviously fancies? Arthur Pendragon is being quite the hypocrite; however Arthur is doing everything in his power to help me and as a northerner staunchly opposed to slavery I do find the idea of Arthur working his own fields both humbling and valuable. No longer able to turn a blind eye, Arthur may not set his slaves free but he will certainly improve their lives which is a step in the right direction._

Gwen pours a pitcher of warm water over Mithian's hair and the soapsuds go running into the bowl. She looks up at Gwen deciding not to expose Arthur.

Mithian smirks and raises a suspicious brow, "You call Mathew your friend but I can see the way the two of you look at each other or don't look at each other. You know I once had a _friend_ too Gwen. Leon was such a… Mmmm good _friend_ that I left my husband for him."

"Milady," Gwen gasps with a hand over her mouth trying unsuccessfully to hold back a giggle. Gwen gingerly wrings out Mithian's tresses and towels them dry, both shocked and amused by this proper white lady's rather blatant honesty.

"It was quite the scandal," Mithian admitted with rosy cheeks as she rose from her chair with wrapped up hair. "This is how I know that Dr. Merlin Emrys may be your friend but Art… Mathew is something altogether different."

Gwen lost her battle with the laugh she'd been ceremoniously holding hostage and it rolled out freely. "I'm sorry Madam its just… I've never met anyone like you."

"Its no crime to laugh," Mithian assured Gwen and laid down on the small twin sized bed in the soft silky nightgown Morgana had leant her. "And please do not address me so formally. It makes me feel as though I am not among friends."

"Yes of course," Gwen smiled preparing to blow out the candles and leave Mithian to catch up on badly needed rest. Gwen had made preparations to crash at Melina's, assuming that such a well to do white woman would not want to share lodging with a field hand, the lowliest of slaves, under any circumstances.

Gwen was shocked when Mithian asked, "Actually would you mind staying for just a while?"

Gwen knew this would make her exhausted when she reported for field duty the following morning but a friend of Mathew's was a friend of hers. And Gwen could see the tears pooling in Mithian's eyes out of concern for her children, and greater concern as to what Leon may do to get them back. Leon had always been stately, proper, and just plain brilliant. He never acted rashly, but Mithian knew that for her and their children Leon would burn all of the south to the ground; especially if her Nephew Mordred had anything to say about it. Mordred was a good kid with a mean streak due to Uther burning his mother as a witch. During Uther's reign as magistrate he burned many like Mordred's mother, people with magic. Mithian knew at this very moment Mordred was probably like the devil on her husband's shoulder convincing Leon of a full on assault that would claim the lives of many.

Gwen wiped Mithian's tears with a handkerchief and assured the captain's wife, "It would be no problem at all for me to stay."

Gwen blew out all of the candles except for one and lay back on the other twin sized bed in her cabin. This peculiar and kind white woman had caused Gwen to think about her own predicament. _If Leon and Mithian possessed the courage to fight for their love, then why not Mathew and me? _"May I ask a question Milady… I mean Mithian?" Gwen could make out the nodding of Mithian's head in the dim orange light and went onto say, "They say hindsight is twenty/twenty. Knowing that Captain Leon would break up your marriage and turn your whole world upside down, if you could go back in time would you make the same decisions?"

"To be perfectly honest I wouldn't."

"Oh, I totally understand."

Mithian grinned, "If I had it to do all over I would leave my husband even sooner."

Gwen's laugh rolled freely knowing that her roommate didn't mind. Mithian was laughing just as hard. Gwen smiled on the inside. _I positively love Mithian. I feel like I'm friends with her rather than just serving her. And her courage to be with the man she loves regardless of what society has to say, gives me hope that maybe one day I can achieve true love even in a place like this…_

Both women covered themselves with their blankets as a sequenced knock sounded on the door. Gwen could tell who it was by the unique pattern of thuds. She wrapped herself in a tattered shawl and climbed out of bed to answer the door.

As suspected Arthur was standing at the threshold, "Could you give us a moment alone Gwen."

Gwen nodded and waited outside. She rocked aimlessly humming softly to distract herself from the chill in the evening air; the wooden planks of her porch moaning lowly beneath the weight of her beautifully handcrafted rocking chair: a gift from Mathew.

A cold breeze had followed Arthur in and Mithian clutched the covers even tighter. Arthur pulled up a rickety chair and sat between the two beds. "My father is looking for a weapon of untold power called a Mordred."

Mithian fumed, "Mordred is no weapon! He's my fourteen year old nephew! A child of magic, whom Uther will surely execute the moment he's finished with him. My brother, Mordred's father, became deathly ill with a terrible case of consumption. Doctor's said he was beyond help. Uther executed my sister in law for using magical remedies to save her husband. Without further treatments and spells my brother died not long after she did. Mordred was just a baby at the time. I'm the only mother he knows. I can't give him up."

Arthur nodded sympathetically, "That's why my father's soldiers descended upon your stagecoach. They were hoping Mordred would be among the children traveling with you."

She nodded, "Leon took Mordred with him until we can get him back in school. Mordred has behavior issues due to all he's been through. I have trouble keeping charge of him on my own now that he's reached adolescence. Leon and I are sure it's just a rebellious phase we'll all look back upon and laugh at one day. But if Uther has his way my nephew will never grow up. That day Uther took in my injured husband I really thought he'd changed. I've never been so wrong."

"Please don't cry," Arthur begged as she began to sniffle. He hated to see a woman cry. Arthur whispered, "You can't cry because I have wonderful news. Your children are fine. I've convinced my father to allow you to see them tomorrow."

Mithian threw her arms around him no longer caring that she was in her nightgown. When she at last released him Arthur confessed, "I have an ulterior motive for this meeting. I need to see where father is keeping the children so that I may help them and you escape."

Mithian couldn't hold back her tears, "I have no words to express my gratitude. I can't believe it. I thought you were a true southerner."

"So did I. Which is why I signed on to join a confederate regimen pending my eighteenth birthday," Arthur confessed. "But after a girl died because of the rampant negligence of my overseers I sought to work my own fields. With all that I know now if I could go back I'm not sure if I would sign on as a confederate soldier."

Mithian sighed. Being married to a career military man she knew full well the extent of Arthur's circumstances, "Now that you've pledged to fight for the Confederacy you have no choice. You will be branded a coward and executed if you don't."

Arthur nodded, "I feel so trapped. Half of me says that slavery is a necessary evil and that the southern economy would surely die without it; this country was built on slave labor. Even the presidents owned slaves, and does the bible not say that slaves should obey their masters?"

"But the other half," Mithian asks.

"The other half of me says that regardless of what the presidents, my father, even the Holy bible have to say, this institution is corrupt and wrong," Arthur confessed.

Mithian's face lit up in a small smile, "Would this change of heart have anything to do with a certain slave girl?"

"It has everything to do with her," Arthur admitted. "I thought I had it all figured out when I signed on to fight and now I have trouble convincing myself that any system that would keep Guinevere and me apart is right. From the moment I saw her I loved her."

Gwen rose as Arthur walked back outside. The two stern-faced guards posted just out front. Arthur's heart sank as he whispered, "We need to talk."

"I'm in my nightgown," Gwen laughed softly.

Arthur pulled off his dark red jacket and placed it over Gwen's shoulders. Her eyelids lowered and closed as she breathed him in, the coat still warm and scented from his body. Uther's goons watched as Arthur led Gwen away, giving him nods of approval as they automatically assumed the young Pendragon was about to slake his lust. That's what they would do. Why else would Arthur want a moment alone with a slave girl, the very slave girl he insisted that they lie on his behalf for.

The goon named Jarl whispered, "I don't understand the whole charade. He's her master. Why doesn't Arthur simply force the wench to open her legs?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Called the other goon. "I would just make her lay on her back for me. Oh well as long as Pendragon pays me, if he wants to be Mathew than he can be Mathew."

As the slaves slept soundly Arthur rolled out a blanket underneath his favorite tree. This was the place Gwen had been teaching him to throw knives. She sat next to him and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. Her heart sank. She could tell that trouble lurked in those misty blue eyes. "What's wrong Mathew?" She asked sincerely, her thinly veiled body warmed by his loving embrace, the only response to her question was the hoot of an owl and the subtle chirping of crickets.

"Mathew"

Arthur pulled her even closer, dropping a kiss into her sea of dark tresses. _If I love her I must let her go._ He could not find the words to tell her that in just a day or so she would be out of his life forever. They would never lay eyes upon each other again.

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered his voice cracking beneath the weight of his emotions. "I'm going to help Mithian and her children escape and I want you to escape too."

Gwen swallowed hard. She was scared to runaway. The very thought of it gave her chills and puts a lump in her throat the size of her fist, but she trusted Mathew. And if Mithian and Leon can fight for their love then why couldn't she and Mathew?

Gwen gathered her nerve and placed a ginger kiss upon his cheek and then another on his ear as she whispered, "I'll runaway with you if it means we can be together."

Her love warmed his heart and crushed it at the same time. He'd waited so long to hear her say those words but he was well aware of the cruel and inhumane punishments inflicted on runaways. Some of the runaway slaves were captured and had both ankles crushed with a large hammer. Others were stripped naked and flogged until near death. All of them were branded with the letter "**R**" by a red hot poker iron. But for Gwen to run away with the master's own son would earn her a punishment far worse than all the others. Uther would surely take her life for such an offense. Arthur knew he greatly increased her chances of getting caught, for Uther would never rest until he found his son. And once Uther found them, God help them.

"I won't be going," Arthur coughed out almost painfully.

"You have to," Gwen cried. "If you don't we'll never see each other again."

He said nothing back but the look on his face told her that he'd already considered that drawback. Her eyes began to well up, "How could you not come with me?! I thought you cared for me. You have to come."

"I can't Guinevere! I just… I just can't."

Silence followed his passionate words. He'd never raised his voice to her until now. She scooted away from him, her face a sea of confusion and hurt. She sat forlornly with her arms wrapped around her raised knees.

xXx

Lamia ceased picking flower buds for the poison she was concocting. She pulled her small brown satchel closed and made a statue of herself at the sound of voices below. She perched high on a tree limb listening intently. A sinister grin creased her soft pink lips at the sound of Arthur's voice, at the mention of Arthur's plan. Lamia cheered on the inside. _I may not have to kill the Indian girl after all. If I thwart Arthur's escape plans Uther will certainly make me number one. Once I have gained Uther's favor and trust I could certainly gain his love. I'll marry him, kill him, and become mistress of my own estate. _

Lamia grimaced as Arthur and Gwen rose from there seated positions. _Damn it! I hadn't got a chance to hear the details! Uther didn't fall under my spell today and Morgana didn't fall prey to my poison last week. Morgana's always trying to turn her uncle and cousin against me! That poison should have killed anyone not a being of magic! I can only assume that all the Pendragons are immune to spells so I won't even waste my time and magic with Arthur. I need someone else I can squeeze for information. Someone Arthur would trust to help with his plan._

At that precise moment Percival stepped outside on the porch of his cabin. The very handsome statuesque overseer took a seat on the steps with a lit cigar. Lamia gave a toothy grin as she watched him. _It appears I've found my target…_


	8. The Price of Freedom

**Author's note: I'd like to give a shout out to Gorgeousangel (Forbidden), Whitecrossgirl (One Last Night), and Kbrand (Pursuit of Happiness) for updating their wonderful stories! I love love love these fics!**

**-Embrasia-**

The Price of Freedom

The roosters crowed as the sun began to rise, pouring crimson and gold over the vast Pendragon Estate. Due to the recent death of a field hand Mithian was forced to join several slaves in the barn. Some were feeding the chickens and collecting the eggs. Others were tending to the horses. Mithian sat on a stool in front of a dairy cow. She placed a metal pail underneath it's utters, and began to milk the cow.

Jarl prowled slowly through the barn. Mithian put her head down and continued to work diligently. The ten year old girl collecting the eggs trembled with fear at the sight of Jarl. Mithian let out a terrified gasp as the child accidentally dropped one of the eggs.

Jarl snatched the basket the child was holding. He yelled, "We don't have money to waist on your incompetence!"

Mithian watched him slap the girl to the ground. _Oh no, Jarl's going to hurt that poor child if I don't do something! _She kicked over the bucket of milk to create a diversion. To Mithian's misfortune it worked. Jarl abruptly turned his attention from the child and stormed in Mithian's direction.

He snatched her up by the arm and bellowed, "You just wasted an entire gallon of milk Princess!"

Jarl paused and looked Mithian over for a moment. A cold chill ran down her back. She cringed.

_I've grown accustomed to dark meat but she is a pretty little thing isn't she. _He grinned whispering in a menacing tone, "You're not my type, but this time I'll make an exception. I'll be seeing you tonight."

Mithian grew sick to her stomach as Jarl pushed her against the wall and felt her up.

She breathed heavily, "I'll be hanged for cutting your throat before I ever allow you to have me."

Jarl brushed off Mithian's threat, "I hope you bring all that fight to the bedroom this evening."

He groped her backside and walked out of the barn. Two slave women rushed over to help Mithian as she fell to her knees sobbing.

xXx

_The Price of Freedom_

If Arthur was going to pull this off he was going to have to take a walk on the wrong side of the law. This means he was now forced to trust three people who despised him: U.S. Marshal Gwaine an avid abolitionist with underground connections and two slave smugglers named Tristan and Isolde.

Arthur walked cautiously through the forest as beams of sunlight broke through dense foliage illuminating his path.

"Morning," Arthur tipped his hat to a very pretty light skinned woman who wore her blonde curls in a single beautiful braid that fell over one shoulder.

She rolled her eyes not even pretending to hide her disdain for Arthur.

"Let's just get this meeting over with Pendragon," Called Tristan a tall boy with messy blond hair the same age as Arthur.

Arthur glanced up, meeting the dark brown eyes of a disgruntled Gwaine who just stood back and said nothing. The two of them had nearly gotten into a fist fight the last time they saw one another. Gwaine's teeth began to grit and grind as he looked upon Arthur.

Arthur humbled himself to speak to his enemies, "Gwaine it wasn't right for my father not to prosecute your Aunt's murderer, just because she was poor and Irish. I know that now and I shouldn't have stood up for him." Arthur turned to the lady shooting daggers at him, "Mademoiselle Isolde it was just as wrong for my father to lock your mother away in an insane asylum for marrying your mulatto father. Father claimed that no white woman in her right mind could possibly love a black man. And I use to believe him but I'm done backing his every folly."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as their expressions softened. Tristan said, "You claim to be done condoning Uther's evil and yet you still believe in slavery."

"Only as a necessary evil to move this very young country forward," Arthur explained. "I believe we'll reach a point where we no longer need it, but that point is not right now."

"The time to do what's right is always right now," Gwaine spoke up before a cunning smile warmed his ruggedly handsome face. "How's your father's jaw?"

Tristan and Isolde snickered. Arthur fumed at the recollection but swallowed his pride, "Father had to have surgery, but he made a full recovery. How's the hand you broke on his jaw?"

Gwaine rubbed the hand in question, "Still gives me trouble sometimes, but it's much better. How many packages are you trying to ship?"

"One big package and three little ones," Arthur informed him. "Can you smuggle the goods or not?"

Gwaine rubbed his dark beard thoughtfully, "We must discuss the issue of payment."

Isolde passed Arthur a slip of paper. Arthur's blue eyes nearly popped out of his face, "Are you jesting?!"

"You can afford it money bags," Tristan snarled.

"This is too much!" Arthur exclaimed. "Do you normally charge this much?!"

"We don't normally charge at all," Gwaine grinned. "But we don't like you Pendragon. If this package is important to you then this is the price of freedom."

Arthur was furious. _Their bleeding me but what choice do I have. _"It's a deal."

Gwaine opened the door of the stagecoach parked on a narrow dirt path in the forest. He pulled a large area map from a tube and unrolled it on the floor of the stagecoach, "Arthur I need you to go to the docks and purchase five boarding passes."

"To where?" Arthur questioned.

"The destination doesn't matter," Gwaine assured him. "Just buy five tickets and await further instructions. Tristan, Isolde and I will do the rest."

"Thanks Gwaine," Arthur said relieved his enemy could set aside the wrong done to his aunt for long enough to help him.

Gwaine laughed, "You won't be thanking me after Uther plants his boot in your ass for this."

Arthur chuckled, "My father's going to run a sword through me but I just can't back him this time."

Isolde smiled at Arthur with hope. _Maybe the apple fell further from the tree than I assumed. Maybe I was wrong about Arthur. Maybe Arthur is wrong about himself…_

xXx

_The Sound of Music_

It was barely noon as Uther slowly rode his coffee colored steed through the tobacco fields, but his vast plantation was already erupting with the sound of music:

_Wade in the water  
Wade in the water  
Children wade, in the water  
God's gonna trouble the water…_

As the slaves on foot below worked diligently to bring in the harvest Uther scowled as he gazed over the rolling green sea of tobacco speckled with people. The only thing Uther hated more than magic was black people; the reason for this deep seeded animosity was only known to his old friend Gaius. Uther climbed down from his horse as the slaves continued to work and sing:

_Who's that young girl dressed in red  
Wade in the water  
Must be the children that Moses led  
God's gonna trouble the water…_

Slightly distracted Uther turned and collided with a solid wall of living breathing muscle. A strong hand caught Uther from falling on the flat of his back, and when he regained his balance he looked up into the smiling face of his faithful overseer Percival.

"Are you alright Sir," Asked the big strapping man with angel blonde hair.

"I'm fine," Uther seethed, frustrated by the incessant singing of his slaves. "What in the hell have they got to sing about? They're slaves! "

Percival shrugged, "No harm boss. They work better when they sing. Did you need something?"

Uther nodded, "I was looking for Arthur. I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"Not since yesterday," Percival lied convincingly.

Uther's eyes narrowed on a silver charm hanging from a noodle sized leather necklace around Percival's neck.

Uther lifted the charm and looked, "This looks like a piece of old junk that Morgana curates. Did she give you this?"

A cold chill rolled down Percival's spine as he fibbed, "No Sir… I…"

Uther dropped the charm on Percival's chest and silenced him, "If I find out you're seeing my niece God help you both."

Percival swallowed hard out of concern for Morgana, "I'm not seeing her but if I was why is that so wrong? I care about her."

Uther put a hand on Percival's massive shoulder and spoke with all the sincerity an emotional cripple could conjure, "I haven't anything against you lad. You're respectful, hard working. I couldn't run this place without you and Lancelot. But as you can understand I want what's best for my niece, you know she deserves a better life than what you can offer on an overseer's salary. If you truly loved Morgana you would let her go."

"Yes Sir," A defeated Percival nodded with his head down, his shoulders slumped. _Uther's a bastard but even a broken clock is right twice a day. I haven't_ _anything to offer a woman of such high social standing especially given my background as a runaway slave. The modicum of black blood I have would be enough to get me killed for being with her and destroy her reputation. I love Morgana but she will always be forbidden fruit._

Arthur came out from behind a large cart of bailed tobacco as Uther trotted back to the big house. Arthur looked upon the broken face of his friend. _I feel so bad for Percival. Father truly has a talent for getting in people's heads. _"I overheard. I'm sorry Percival."

Percival lifted his head and stiffened his shoulders in pride, "I'm not in love with Morgana. I was just trying to get a rise out of Uther."

"I'm your friend," Arthur reminded him. "You don't have to do that with me…"

A heartbroken Percival didn't respond. He couldn't respond so he returned to working alongside the slaves and joined them in song:

_Wade in the water, _

_wade in the water children  
Wade in the water,  
God's gonna trouble the water…_

xXx

_More Than a Beauty_

Night fell and Percival scaled the tree by Morgana's bedroom. He climbed onto the balcony not knowing how she would take the news. Would she worry? Would she cry? If he had his way he'd create a world where she never experienced such feelings, only happiness and pleasure. But this wasn't Percival's world. It was Uther's world and Percival would have to betray Uther and then some in order to help Arthur. Percival sighed as he watched her run a brush through her long raven tresses, the candlelight adding a shimmer to her beautiful porcelain skin. _Why can't I get that night out of my mind? The night we danced and kissed and fell in love. Arthur asked me to stand in as Morgana's date at a formal ball and I agreed before I knew how truly special she was; how strong and remarkable and just plain brilliant. She's so much more than a beauty._

A stunned Morgana leaped up from her vanity as she felt his heavy gaze upon her. She threw open the glass double doors, charged out on the balcony. She stood in front of him shivering; her arms crossed over her chest for warmth. It was a windy night and her tresses danced wildly in the breeze.

Morgana scolded trying to scream and whisper at the same time, "Jesus Christ Percival! What are you doing?!"

Percival replied, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"The middle of the night is hardly an appropriate time for a chat," Morgana shot back.

Percival placed his hands on the small of Morgana's back and pulled her close to him for a hug. She melted against his hard body. All the chemistry she felt with him at her coming out party consumed her once more, like a raging inferno. _A simple embrace never feels simple when it comes to this man. He has a gentleness about him I've never seen in anyone, a genuine kindness that brings out the very best in me. How could I not yearn to love him in every way?_

She resisted her desires and walked away to clear her head, knowing he was far too chivalrous to agree to what she wanted, what she needed from him, what she touched herself at night dreaming about. He was the one man she would give herself to because she knew he'd never judge her. He was one of those peculiar types like Arthur who actually saw her as an equal.

_How could the only man I'm willing to give my love to be so unwilling to have it? _She sighed wistfully looking up at the big strapping beau, "Why did you come here?"

He smiled holding out a white cloth, heavily scented with sweet jasmine, "I know you sent me that care package on Easter, your monogrammed hanky fell into the basket on accident and I wanted to say thank you."

A little embarrassed, she snatched her handkerchief back with a giggle, "You're welcome. Now go before my uncle catches you."

"There's more," He confessed and from the sound of his voice she could tell it was something heavy.

She lead him into her elegant candle lit chamber. Percival took a seat on the lounge not trusting himself to lay on the bed with her. Erotic thoughts of Morgana sometimes kept him up until the wee hours of the morning, to the point he'd have to please himself just to get some sleep. This was such a hard and confusing situation for Percival. _I would never dishonor Morgana by slaking my lust with her, but there are times when I would almost swear that she wants me inside of her._

"What do you have to tell me Percival," She questioned as she slumped down on her bed wishing he would have joined her rather than sat so far away.

He took a deep breath, preferring to be the one to tell her rather than have her find out some other way, "The Pendragon family has been incredible to Lancelot and me but Arthur needs my help. If I commit an act of betrayal to save a woman and her children could you forgive me?"

xXx

_The Unwelcome Visitor_

In the dead of night Mithian cradled her knees and rocked back and forth on her bed. She hadn't seen Arthur all day so she couldn't tell him the danger she was in. Mithian had told Gwen to make arrangements to stay with Melina because she knew Gwen was the kind of person who would defend a friend even if it put her own life in grave danger. Mithian shuddered in fear. Her eyes lay fixed on the door of her cabin. She clenched a knife in her fist and anticipated the arrival of Jarl. Tears formed in her eyes as she recalled his filthy hands all over her, his stinking breath hot on her neck. The sickening smile he brandished showing all of his buttery teeth at the thought of raping her was enough to make her puke until she dry heaved. _When he comes through the door I'll go straight for the jugular. I'll either kill him or he'll kill me but he will NEVER have what belongs to my husband!_

Her heart raced as the door knob turned. The door began to open and Mithian gripped the knife even tighter…


	9. A Slice of Forbidden Fruit

**Author's note: This chapter has a warning for some heterosexual kink.**

**-Embrasia-**

A Slice of Forbidden Fruit

Mithian sprung from her bunk and dropped the knife as she realized the intruder was Lancelot. She cried tears of joy and relief, as a shocked Lancelot embraced her back.

He apologized at once, "Milady I'm so sorry for the intrusion and I know we barely know each other and its highly inappropriate for me to ask but may I trouble you to spend the night?"

"Yes please," She cried releasing him at last.

He went onto explain, "The Lady Morgana is prone to fits and she would not cease her panicking until I agreed to stay the night with you. Is something wrong?"

"Not anymore," Mithian smiled wiping her tears.

They both jumped and turned abruptly as the door swung open.

"Jarl?!" Lancelot questioned. "It's your night off. What are you doing here?"

"Oh… um… Just seeing if the lady needs anything," The brute stammered.

As Lancelot turned to find Mithian cowering behind him he knew that jarl wasn't being a good Samaritan. "The lady is fine," Lancelot growled his handsome face crimson with fury.

"Just being a gentleman," Jarl tipped his hat to her and left as quickly as he came.

Lancelot's jaw dropped as he recalled Morgana raving like a lunatic. _I had come out here merely to appease Morgana. I had no clue just how right she would be. How on earth could she have possibly known?_

xXx

_A Slice of Forbidden Fruit_

Morgana gasped in shock and fear after hearing Arthur's escape plans from Percival, "I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I but it's the only way," Percival explained. "Uther will not cooperate."

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of his words, the risks and sacrifices he'd have to make, "It isn't fair."

"You're right, its not," His own vision blurred with tears. "But things will be alright because I love you. No matter what happens remember that."

She coughed as her throat became sore due to mounting emotions, her tears flowing freely.

"Morgana please," He implored her. "I can't do this if you cry. And Arthur needs me. Mithian and her children need me."

Morgana swallowed hard and nodded, "Do what you must. Nothing will change the fact that I love you."

He breathed a sigh of relief to be loved unconditionally even if he'd never be able to have her. He fought to concentrate but her proclamation of love captivated him and even a weeping Morgana was beautiful and sultry. Her gown did little to conceal her soft luscious curves, the rosy color of her nipples showing through the sheer veil of material, and he could almost swear he could see her… "Are you wearing panties?" _Shit did I say that out loud?! _"I'm sorry I was completely out of line."

"Maybe for once you are in line," She smiled devilishly wiping the remnants of her tears. "And no, I'm not wearing panties."

"You know that Uther will never give me your hand," He breathed heavier than intended as the knot rose in his pants. He shifted to make himself comfortable again, "Why must you torment me this way?"

"You torment yourself. I offer pleasure," She whispered her voice wrought with need as she pulled the laces of her sleeper offering a full view of her magnificent breasts, caressing them slowly with her hands as he watched in stone silence.

He licked his lips almost involuntarily and she smiled at the smolder in his twinkle blue eyes. He groaned, "Morgana please stop touching yourself before I do something stupid, something you'll hate me for."

"Something I'll love you for," She corrected him, sliding her gown up on her hips, spreading her shapely porcelain legs, and closing her eyes as she gently massaged the sensitive folds between her thighs, her back arching off the bed from the pleasure of this forbidden act, "Percival… Percival I love you… Please break me tonight."

He nearly finished in his pants. He leapt up from the lounge undoing his trousers as he approached the bed. Her beautiful eyes gazing up at him as she bit her lip to keep from squealing at the mounting anticipation, inviting him into her arms, her bed, her body. He sat beside this lovely slice of forbidden fruit, his freed erection like a reinforced tower. He pulled her hand from between her legs gingerly sucking the fingers she had used to please herself. Her mouth gaping in pleasure at the feel of his soft wet tongue on the sensitive pads of her fingertips, "How do I taste?"

"Better than I could've ever imagined," He stroked his steely manhood from base to tip as she watched with an innocent sort of curiosity, afraid to touch this forbidden part of him and yet yearning to. Her body quivered as he lowered his lips to brace hers. And with a gentle and loving kiss on her swollen wet lips he ever reluctantly covered her with a warm blanket. He had secrets and he couldn't take her under false pretenses. It wouldn't be right.

"You're leaving," She cried softly. "I didn't even get to touch you."

"If you touched me I would never stop touching you," He confessed.

Her tears burned a painful hole in his soul. He had to gaze away to keep from crying, to keep from looking vulnerable before the woman he loved.

"Please don't cry," He begged her in a soft voice nearly a whisper. "You've given me something to dream about."

She sat up in bed pulling his massive hand to her lips placing a tender kiss into his palm to take with him. He sighed resting his forehead against hers, and they were content.

xXx

_Just One Drink _

Percival dismounted the tree with the subtle taste of Morgana forever etched upon his heart, "Damn" he gasped as his eyes fell upon Uther's snitch. "Lamia please don't tell. I swear I didn't sleep with her and Uther will run a bayonet through Morgana for nothing."

Lamia smiled up at the tall striking overseer, "I won't tell Uther you were leaving his niece's bedchamber if you come back to my place for a drink."

"Lamia no," Percival said sternly. "You're only doing this to spite Morgana."

"I'm doing this because I like you. I don't give a shit about Morgana," Lamia informed him fingering the charm that rested at his breastbone.

He promptly snatched it away, "Like my heart this trinket belongs to Morgana and I beg you not to play with either."

"Just one drink," She said sweetly, drawing him into her hypnotic gaze, releasing her irresistible pheromones, "We don't have to do anything"

"One drink," Asked her reluctant man slave. "And nothing is going to happen?"

She assured him with a mesmerizing kiss, "One drink that's all."

Once Lamia was certain her enchantment was in full effect she snapped her fingers and summoned, "Come now Percival."

"Yes Lamia," He obediently followed...

Lamia grabbed a dark bottle of hooch from her foot locker and two empty glasses.

"Bourbon," She offered.

"Yeah thanks," Percival said as he bypassed the glass and went straight for the bottle.

He guzzled the strong liquor as he sat between her covers in nothing but his shorts and his token of love from Morgana. Much to Uther's dismay and disapproval Morgana loved archeology and the study of old religions. She gave Percival a necklace with a beautiful triscillian charm: a triangle with a swirl coming off of each point. And he cherished it. He cherished her. And still he found himself in Lamia's cabin needing to bed her and dreading it at the same time. He looked away as Lamia removed her dress and snuggled up to him between the sheets of her small bed.

She couldn't help but ask as she saw him so lost in thought, "What can a virgin girl possibly do for you that I can't?"

"She can love and respect me,"Percival said groggily, "Please release me from whatever this is."

"We're just having fun," She assured him.

_Even under enchantment he's being difficult. _Lamia began to kiss Percival's body as she said in her sweet manipulative voice, "What's it going to take for you to relax? She never has to know about this."

"Never"

"Never"

Percival closed his eyes and leaned back as she kissed a trail to his staff. She removed it from his shorts, licked gently at first, and then placed her mouth around it. She teased and played with him knowing exactly how to please. His mind was still fresh with images of Morgana's little tease and he hadn't had a release in so long. He gripped the sheets as Lamia sucked and fondled him into oblivion. She was amazing. Every caress of her soft wet tongue, and her luscious lips overwhelmed him with desire. She ceased for a moment.

"Please don't stop," he begged her.

She smiled up at him, her hand still gripping the base of his manhood stroking just enough to keep him in her clutches, "What was Arthur doing today?"

"I can't tell you," He held out.

She climbed on top of him bracing his lips with a venomous kiss of magic so powerful that he grabbed her hips and pushed up into her wetness. He felt so good and yet so guilty. His thoughts grew heavy as she serviced his erection. _What kind of monster am I? I love Morgana. She loves me._

Percival sighed. _Forgive me Morgana. _He rolled Lamia onto her back and placed his big strong body on top of her, spread her thighs, and opened her beneath him. He instructed, "Don't make a sound until this is over."

Percival closed his eyes and envisioned himself making love to Morgana for the first time. He kissed her, held her close, told her he loved her. Every penetrating motion was smooth and gentle. Before long Lamia made the sensuous sound that turned him on more than anything. It was the sound that let him know he had pleased her, the sound that told him it was okay to let go. He looked down at her as he thrust deep inside of her. She was humbled before him, trembling and vulnerable. For the briefest of moments he'd transformed this horrible, rotten, bitch from hell into a delicate, fragile, beautiful woman. This vision was too much to bear. His strokes became harder, faster, and deeper and she could tell by the clench in his jaw, the mixture of lust and determination in his eyes that he was soon to spill his seed. She pushed him back with a phenomenal strength he wouldn't have thought possible of a hundred pound girl.

He rubbed his own dick, still warm and lubricated from her soft wet interior, "Please allow me to finish. I need this."

"Not until you tell me what Arthur did today," She whispered rubbing at her clit, butterflying her legs as she pleased herself; torturing him with her wanton moans. "Tell me and you can finish bedding me. I'll let you put it anywhere you want."

He nearly squealed with delight almost cumming at her words, "Anywhere?!"

"Anywhere" She mused dragging out the word.

Percival spoke a million miles per hour, "Arthur bought five tickets to board the _Clara Marie _departure time is Friday at 7:00 am."

Lamia nodded, pleased with herself and he turned her over on her belly lifting her backside in the air intent upon committing an act he'd only ever heard about from men who spoke far to freely about their personal lives; an act he'd never perform on Morgana for she was his Princess. Lamia gripped the sheets as the taunt head of his desire pushed through her sensitive sphincter. She bit into the pillow tears trickling from her eyes as he ever slowly slid into her bottom, inch by glorious inch until his pelvis was flush against her.

He ceased but didn't remove himself at the soft sound of weeping, "Are you sure about this. I can stop if it hurts."

"Its okay," She managed to cough out through the pain and discomfort. "I promised you anywhere and it only hurts for a short while."

He nodded with concern sliding his hand around her hip to rub his fingertips over her clit. When she moaned softly at his touch he took it as a cue that he could move without causing pain. He gently pushed in and out of her tight bottom, slowly at first and then picking up speed as she asked him to, her pain and shock transforming to pleasure. She found herself drowning in a sea of ecstasy as he explored this part of her body. She began pushing her backside against the hard bones of his pelvis eagerly taking him into her, digging her claws into the firm mattress as she cried out in a second wonderful orgasm.

He gasped momentarily breaking his rhythm at the revelation that she'd climaxed. With the overwhelming sensation of this forbidden and unfamiliar place it didn't take long for him to reach his peak. His fingers dug into her sweat laden hips as he thrusted behind her. A passionate growl escaping his lips as he yanking himself out releasing a warm cloudy liquid on her slender back and rotund cheeks. With lust and animalistic need fading the guilt returned, the shame of betraying Morgana.

He scrubbed every part of himself with soap and water until his skin was pink, not really caring if Lamia saw the tears in his eyes for what he'd done. He deserved the maids ridicule. He deserved much worse. He'd betrayed one girl and used another. This wasn't like him. He felt like a bastard. "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I don't… I would never… I'm sorry."

_What a big wet vagina he is. _Lamia snarled to herself not bothering to taunt the sensitive man she'd enchanted and used. That would only make Percival even more upset and she was already sick of him. She got what she wanted in more ways than one and she was just ready for him to leave. Ready to tell Uther all she'd found out, ready to crush Arthur's great escape._ As the pheromones fade Percival will remember nothing we've done, nothing he confessed to and he won't even be able to warn Arthur…_


	10. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Black smoke barreled over Pendragon estate as the 54th Massachusetts descended upon them. Uther's unprepared guards did little to combat this furious all black regimen, that civilians called buffalo soldiers. Captain Leon galloped on his stallion amidst the chaos. Blood pouring from his gleaming officer's sword, the stiff wind whipping his sandy brown curls about his face as he took heads, hands, arms and anything that stood between him and his family. "Find Mithian! Find my children!"

"Yes captain!" answered his faithful squadron in a thunderous roar.

Leaping red orange flames lit up the midnight sky as the mansion burned. Morgana was trapped on the balcony above. She couldn't use the tree to climb down. The mighty oak was already engulfed. All she could do was watch in horror; screaming as Arthur fought the young man who shot Uther in the chest, a young man Uther had called Mordred. Morgana's breath caught in her petrified throat as Mordred's gleaming silver bayonet went slicing into Arthur. She fell to her knees on the hard stones of her balcony. Her whole world stopped in that terrible tragic moment.

Pain ripped through Arthur as the steel, cold razor sharp and uninviting, cut into the tender flesh of his abdomen. Arthur managed to get off two rounds from his revolver. As the dark haired boy fell dead from gunfire his bayonet slipped from Arthur's bowel causing even greater agony on the way out. Arthur collapsed alongside his fallen nemesis. Their blood pooling into one vast crimson sea as Arthur's eyes fell shut…

Morgana clenched the balcony banister keening as her disbelieving mind caught up with this gruesome reality. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR!"

He didn't respond. Some part of her knew that he never would. Yet as her entire world crumbled around her she could not cease her tortured screams, "Oh my god! Oh my god…"

The flames began to die down. The soldiers vanished into thin air as Morgana felt her cousin's arms wrapped around her tight.

"Snap out of it Morgana! Come on. Come back," She heard Arthur's worried voice say into her hair.

He'd found her in a trance screaming his name from the balcony. But as he came to her she looked right through him like he didn't even exist. She fell to her knees and continued to scream.

Arthur lifted his traumatized cousin into his arms and laid her down on the lounge in her chamber. Arthur was shocked to see the butler rush in instead of Morgana's maid, "Where's Melina?"

The man shrugged, "No one's seen her all day young Master Pendragon."

_And Father didn't sound the alarm bell. He didn't send his thugs to hunt her down, strange indeed. _Arthur instructed, "Tell my father Morgana's having one of her fits and it's a bad one. And see that Dr. Emrys stirs her up a remedy."

"Yes Sir. Right away sir," The butler took off at once.

Morgana wept tears of relief, never so happy to see her annoying cousin's face, "Arthur." She said in a hollow voice nearly a whisper.

"I'm here cousin," He assured her.

She stammered frantically, "We'll be attacked on Sunday and… and…"

"I know you're scared," Arthur said calmly. "But that will not happen because I'm returning Mithian and her children Friday morning." _I won't bother to tell Morgana her hallucinations are not real. It only upsets her more when she knows I don't believe her insanity._

"Arthur promise me," She said vehemently.

He forced a smile not entirely sure of his words but needing to put her at ease, "I promise you Morgana. Nothing bad is going to happen."

xXx

_Sister's of the Lamia_

Come nightfall Guinevere didn't pack much. She didn't own much, just two drab homespun gowns and a few knickknacks left by a former tenant. But it was the pair of woven bracelets that broke her heart to pack. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and cast them into the waste basket._ Now is not the time for sentiment. It is the time for survival._

"Guinevere!" Mithian yelled at her, kneeling to remove the beautiful handmade gifts from the garbage. "How could you just throw these away? You made them for Mathew!"

"Because we leave tonight Mithian," Gwen heaved with falling tears. "Fretting over some boy I'll never see again could get me captured or killed."

"Mathew is not just some boy and you know it," Mithian told her with a soothing arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do," Gwen admitted with her face in her hands. "This is my only shot at a free life, but I can't imagine any life without him. Am I a fool?"

"Love makes fools of us all," Mithian answered honestly. "But I'd rather be a fool in love than a lonely genius. And from what I can tell Mathew is just as big a fool for you."

Gwen smiled through her tears. She was going to miss Mithian. Intense pressure over time will destroy most people but Mithian was diamond; the most strong, resilient, and beautiful substance on the face of the earth. The heat only made her shine brighter. The pressure only made her that much stronger.

"I'll miss you Mithian," Gwen confessed as the girls joined in a long embrace.

"And I you Gwen," Mithian said as they released each other at last both of their eyes shining with tears.

Just outside of the cabin window Morgana Pendragon sauntered up to Jarl and the other brute with all the sultriness she could conjure. The innocent girl knew little about sex but she had sexuality down to a science. Jarl drooled at the smolder in her lush green eyes, the bouncing cleavage that peaked over the silver pitcher she was carrying.

Morgana brandished her most charming smile, "You gentlemen are doing not only my Uncle but the whole of the south a great justice by guarding its enemy. I brought you a little something for the long night ahead."

"Thank ya kindly Miss," Jarl gave his buttery grin watching her as she walked away. He whispered. "If that wasn't Uther Pendragon's neice…"

"I'd make her love me," Called the other guard.

Morgana flipped her hair over her right shoulder signaling to Gwaine who awaited the girls in the nearby woods. This was a sign that the guards were drinking the wine Merlin drugged and everything was going as planned. Had she flipped her hair over her left shoulder he would have known to intervene and subdue the guards himself.

Morgana grimaced as she saw Uther's snitch leaving her tiny cabin in the opposite direction. _She's the one person who can foil Arthur's plans I have to at least see if she's on to us._

Lamia pulled the hood of her black velvet cloak down around her slender face. She walked out into the night rolling her eyes at the approaching Morgana.

"I'm off on Thursdays and I'm already running late," Lamia called back over her shoulder as she marched toward the woods.

Morgana walked briskly after her almost having to run to catch up, "I just needed to talk to you."

"I haven't the time. I have dinner with my sisters every Thursday night," Lamia said without breaking her stride.

"Then I'll walk you there. There's safety in numbers and we can talk on the way," Morgana suggested.

Lamia grimaced. She despised Morgana Pendragon and yet she needed her, "Fine"

They followed a narrow moonlit path through the forest, sweeping tree limbs and foliage out of their way.

Morgana reasoned with her as they ventured forward, "I know we started off on the wrong foot. You fed Arthur and my uncle some pitiful sob story about being fired by Lady Morgause, and not having anywhere to go. I talked to Morgause. She informed me that you ran because you'd nearly killed her sister."

"Is there a point?" Lamia said.

"Regardless of what you've done in the past a person can always change." Morgana pleaded, "I know you want my Uncle but that will never happen if Mithian does not return to her husband. You cannot marry an Uther who is dead. You cannot inherit an estate that's been burned to the ground. Just think about that."

Lamia nodded thoughtfully and they spent the next twenty minutes of the trip in silence. They ceased before a small cottage. As Morgana turned to leave Lamia offered grudgingly, "You walked me all the way here. You might as well stay for a bite. My sisters and I can walk you home after. Strength in numbers remember"

Morgana knew she should be getting home but the night was full of dangers. The anonymity provided by darkness could be enough to tempt Uther's lecherous overseer's to attack her. Lamia pulled a matchbox from the satchel that hung from her wrist and struck a match. She lit a single candle and carried it with her as Morgana followed her down the longest set of winding steps she'd ever set foot on. There was a lot more to this cottage than its humble façade. Below ground was like a vast stone castle.

Lamia explained, "I found this place while playing in the forest as a very young girl. I believe it was once used for ceremonies by the Priestesses of the old religion."

Being a fanatic for architecture and old religions, Morgana was completely awestruck by this hidden gem. At the bottom of the never ending cement staircase sat a table with three identical looking women. They were cute, shapely, with long auburn tresses styled differently

"It's about time," Joked the one with the bun in her hair.

Morgana spoke up, "I'm sorry it was my fault she arrived late."

"No harm done," Assured another lovely girl with a long braid down her back.

The last one left her dark red hair pinned back with sparkling clips. She brought a chair up for their guest smiling. After a brief introduction Morgana had a seat with the others. They sipped wine and nibbled on cheese cubes while waiting for their dinner to finish. They gossiped about boys and childhood and life in general. Morgana took an immediate shining to these women; even Lamia wasn't being a total bitch. It seemed as if Morgana shared some sort of kinship or special bond with them; yet she couldn't figure out what linked them all, the one fundamental thing they all shared.

The girl with the bun giggled at Lamia. "I thought you weren't bringing her until next week."

"I wasn't but she followed me, so no time like the present," Lamia chimed.

"Hat's off to you," Said the one with the braided hair. "She's a perfect choice."

Morgana looked at each of the pretty smiling faces with confusion, "I'm a perfect choice for what?"

"To be our fifth," Lamia answered casually.

Lamia clapped her hands and all of the torches that lined the stone walls began to flicker and flame. Morgana's heart pounded. She couldn't breathe. She found herself at the floor of what looked like a vast coliseum. Tiers and tiers of cement seating stretched high on all sides of her. The fire illuminated thousands of women's faces shaded by the hoods of their black velvet cloaks.

"What is this," A petrified Morgana gasped at last.

Lamia smiled, "We are the sisters of the Lamia; beings of magic created from the soul of a serpent and the blood of a mortal maiden. We've chosen you to have the honor of being our fifth and final elder. You complete the five point star. We just have to kill you first."

The stadium roared with anticipation of the new guardian and elder. The girl with the sparkly clips snatched off the table cloth. The wine glasses went crashing to the floor. Beneath the white covering lay a heavy stone table with trenches carves into the surface. There where buckets beneath each corner of the sacrificial table to catch Morgana's blood.

Morgana lept up so fast her chair flew backward on the stone floor. Before she could flee she felt the hard painful crunch of the wine bottle breaking over her head.

Lamia turned to the others with the broken bottle neck still in her grasp, "Prepare her for the ritual sacrifice. We'll bleed her at dawn."

xXx

_Leon, Aglain, & Mordred_

Though well trained Leon's men had not yet seen any battle action and the anticipation was making them antsy. The U.S. had mainly used them for manual labor because they were a Negro regimen, but they yearned to prove themselves and soon they would get their chance.

Captain Leon had, had enough. _Uther Pendragon kidnapped my wife and baby girls! Had the governess not gotten away with my son he would have been taken too!_

Late at night in a large cabin sized tent lit by oil lanterns a furious Leon stood over a large map of the Pendragon Plantation with Mordred and his second in command, at tall black man with a shaved head named Aglain.

Leon plotted points on the map and ran string between them, "Lieutenant Aglain, are you ready to go home?"

Aglain snarled adjusting a hat on his head that looked like a bent bean can with a small brim, "I spent my entire life in bondage on that plantation but it was never my home Captain."

Leon nodded, "Then allow me to reiterate. Are you ready to kill the son of a bitch responsible for your wife's death?!"

Aglain smiled for the first time since the tragic and untimely loss, "Never been more ready for anything in my life Captain."

Leon nodded, "Rouse the men. We move out at first morning's light."

"Sir yes Sir!" Aglain answered with a crisp salute before marching to carry out the Captain's orders.

"I want to fight Uncle," Said the blue eyed raven haired adolescent. "I have as much cause as you."

"I never said you didn't," Leon assured the boy with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you've barely seen fourteen winters. You belong in a classroom not on a battlefield."

"But Uncle," Mordred protested. "Its my fault Aunt Mithian and my cousins were taken! If I wasn't like this… a freak of nature, then Uther would have no need for me. You should've just given me to the scoundrel."

"Don't ever say that," Leon said sternly. "It is those like Uther who spread mass fear and hatred of anyone different who deserve such treatment. Not you. Now I'm sorry but you will not be charging into battle. You'll have plenty of time for fighting and glory when you're older."

"Yes Sir," Mordred nodded solemnly. _I'm sorry Uncle but I will fight. How could I not when this is my fault…_

xXx

_Two Spirited_

Morgana woke up many hours later surrounded by glowing white candles. The echoes of ceremonial chants drifted from a myriad of cloaked women. Morgana screamed. She struggled to get off the cold hard table they'd shackled her to, "Somebody help me please!"

Morgana was sticky from the wine that had spilled all over her. Her midnight tresses possessed a crusty mixture of dried blood and merlot. She shivered from the chill in the air. This place was drafty, very drafty and she could make out very little of the language they were chanting in. All she could tell was that this dialect was of the old religion and these women were planning to murder her. Morgana shuddered at the sight of her nemesis. Lamia stood before a podium sharpening her gold encrusted dagger while reading from a dusty old book, the hood of her cape pulled back to the crown of her head allowing her wavy tendrils to frame her slender face.

"Why me?!" Morgana demanded.

Lamia stopped flipping through the heavy tome and sauntered over to her reluctant sacrificial lamb. Lamia picked blood and glass from Morgana's dark hair almost affectionately, "I knew when you didn't even get so much as a fever the day I poisoned you that you had strong magic. I would've initiated you right away but I naturally assumed that Percival had ruined you already, and our rituals require a maiden. But when I saw him leaving your chamber and he confessed that he hadn't had you I knew I had to seize the opportunity. You belong with us. Embrace us."

"I don't have magic," Cried a confused and frightened Morgana.

"Yes you do. You just haven't the knowledge and training to use it," Lamia said ever sweetly as the myriad of spectators gossiped with anticipation. "You don't know how special you are do you? You are two spirited Morgana. Such a person is capable of a darkness most of us can only dream about an incredible sorcery that few will ever witness let alone possess."

"I don't want darkness or sorcery!" Morgana swore. "I just want Percival. Please leave us be and I'll never tell anyone about this place."

An impish grin came upon Lamia's face at the mere mention of that name. Her entire body tingled with recollections of this big strong man. But soon her brows furrowed with confusion as she turned back to her captive. "Silly prudish virgin girl, how could you have not lain with him? Are you blind to how incredibly gorgeous he is?"

Morgana's heart shattered, knowing she'd never get to make love to him now at least not as herself. These vile creatures were going to bleed her, combine her soul with that of a serpent, and turn her into a monster.

Lamia bent at the waist. She gingerly moved Morgana's hair to whisper in her ear, "I fucked him. He was amazing." Morgana nearly ground her molars to dust, the veins on her neck popped out as Lamia taunted her cruelly, "Oh my gods Percival was in every intimate part of me. Would you like to know how his cock tastes?"

The tears Morgana had managed to keep dammed thus far flooded from her broken green eyes. With no free hand to wipe them they ran back into her ears, "You soulless harlot!"

"There's that dark side coming out. Jealous are we?" Lamia laughed. "Don't worry. Romantic love is a useless human emotion you'll be rid of soon."

Morgana sniffled, "Even if you turn me I'll never join you after what you've done!"

"When I'm done with you, you won't care about what I've done. You're weak under his influence, sympathetic, emotional. But under my influence you'll be strong, a goddess among men." Lamia turned to the other three elders. "Bring Morgana a snack she'll be hungry after she's reborn."

Morgana dreaded to know what these evil creatures ate and dared not even ask, but as the three redheads pushed a restrained Percival up on an enormous rolling cart Morgana knew the horrifying answer...

xXx

_The Great Escape_

Arthur Stood on the bustling deck of the Clara Marie as the breaking dawn sent a million sparkles over the water. Arthur smiled as the hands of his silver pocket watch displayed the time, 6:47am.

"I'm nervous Arthur," She said.

"There's no need to be," He assured his friend tucking a loose tendril of hair beneath her hood to further disguise her identity. "In thirteen minutes we will have pulled off the greatest escape this country has ever seen. Gwaine is a genius but NEVER tell him I said that."

She smiled with a nod and turned back toward the dazzling waters, clutching the hood of her blue cloak to make certain the wind didn't blow it off. But her smile could not hide her worry for him.

"Are you alright," He asked while clutching the handles of a special made stroller meant to seat triplets.

Her eyes began to well up as she spoke, "It's just that you are going to get in so much trouble merely for doing the right thing. It isn't fair."

"I'll be fine," He assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand then he glanced at his watch once more. _6:54am, shouldn't be long now. _He mused as he tucked away his beautiful watch and regained his grip on the baby stroller.

"Arthur Mathew Pendragon!"

Arthur's heart ceased to beat at the sound of those three words. Three thunderous words that tuned out the ruckus aboard the ship. Three words that cast a chill upon his very soul.

Arthur turned slowly, his face falling into his hands as he met the furious eyes of his father. "Lamia," Arthur uttered almost to himself and before he could blink or take it all in Uther's goons had seized them…


	11. God's Gonna Trouble the Water

God's Gonna Trouble the Water

Lamia stood before a myriad of screaming fans holding up a dagger dripping with Morgana's blood, "Uther will use Mordred to take the south from the union and we will use magic to take the south from Uther!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roared in response. Morgana's blood funneled through the trenches in the stone table and poured into buckets.

"And who will run this new country?!" Lamia rallied her evil sirens.

"WE WILL," The crowd roared back.

As Lamia continued to rally her cult of the undead Percival looked over at Morgana from the table he was chained down on. _She won't even look at me. _His blue eyes filled with tears."Do you hate me Morgana?"

She took his hand a pleasing and heartbreaking answer to his question. He squeezed her hand with tears rolling down the sides of his face. She would be dead soon. They both would and there was nothing he could do.

Morgana had never felt so sick in her life as pint after pint of blood left her body. Her head felt as if an elephant was standing on it. Her stomach was turning flips and she was shivering do to her system going into shock but she lied to his worried face, "Please don't cry. It isn't painful, I'm just getting sleepier."

"They wouldn't be able to do this to you if we'd lain together. I wish like hell we'd made love just once," Percival confessed. "But there were things you didn't know about me. And you looked so scared that night. Your mouth was saying one thing but your body was shivering. You were scared to lose your virginity and I could not violate my princess. I'm so so sorry. We're both going to die because I thought I was doing the right thing."

"This isn't your fault. You were merely being honorable," She closed her eyes. The drop in blood pressure had blurred her vision and all the lights were making her headache unbearable. "Percival," She whispered in a barely discernible voice without opening her beautiful eyes.

"Yes my love," he solemnly answered realizing that she was slipping away.

A sweet smile braced her tired quivering lips, "If we should meet in another life will you promise to be a little less noble?"

He couldn't contain his laughter. _It takes a hell of a woman to make me laugh at a time like this, _"Only if you promise to be a little less scared."

Her chest began to shake with happy feeble laughter, "It's a deal." Her grip on his hand slacked as her strength continued to leave her. She smiled despite it all, "I want children in this other life, four."

"I want babies too," He managed a half smile.

Lamia sauntered over, "You two are in quite a wonderful mood for soon to be dead people. Do you mind telling me what the hell is so funny?"

Percival and Morgana looked up at her from their laying positions, their joyous laughter broken up as they answered in unison, "Lamia, you've lost."

xXx

_The Clara Marie_

Arthur failed miserably to hide the smirk on his face as Uther snatched off her hood. These were not the coffee colored tresses of Mithian but the golden curls of Isolde.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Uther bellowed as he rummaged through the baby carriage, "Goddamned dolls! Where's Mithian?! Where are the triplets?!" He turned to his men, "Search every crevice on this ship!"

"It'll do you no good," Arthur confessed.

Uther fell silent. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he realized the agonizing truth. He murmured breathlessly, "You meant to get caught."

Arthur gave a half smirk, "I put Leon's family on a train."

"You lying little miscreant!" Uther yelled. "I posted wanted signs at every train station from here to Timbuktu! No conductor would have allowed her to board!"

"There are other railroads Father," Arthur said. "And they run underground…"

xXx

_Behind Enemy Lines_

"Stand down!" Leon bellowed as he saw his cousin Tristan with a white flag in one hand and an infant girl in the other.

The soldiers lowered their weapons. The Captain ran as swiftly as his legs would take him praying for wings to fly across the meadow at the sight of his family. Before long he was covering his tired fussy daughters in kisses, swinging his wife around with pure happiness in his heart.

Gwen wept at the sight of this joyful reunion from both the happiness of bearing witness to true love and the pain of knowing she'd never have it. Gwen gained freedom at the price of losing her heart, left it at the Pendragon Plantation with a golden haired thief who stole it from her. _How will I ever learn to live without my heart?_ She sighed at the memory of their smoldering dance in the ring of fire, the kiss they shared that made her realize she never wanted to kiss another man. Gwen wiped a tear clutching a pair of bracelets, unable to throw them away and unable to give them to her love, for she could never see him again...

xXx

_God's Gonna Trouble the Water_

U.S. Marshal Gwaine and two deputies stepped onto the ship. When Uther was magistrate he'd banished Gwaine from the state of Louisiana. But after Uther resigned in order to lead the confederacy Geoffrey Monmouth lifted the banishment.

"You called for law enforcement," Gwaine said smugly but Uther couldn't speak.

All the blood drained from Uther's face as a frantic overseer whispered in his ear. And a satisfied Arthur could not help but smile upon recollection of this week's events…

Days ago, Melina glanced out of the kitchen window early before sunrise and saw Gilli outside chopping wood with Lancelot and Percival. Gilli had fallen a little behind with his work and Lancelot and Percival were good enough to help him catch up before their shifts started as overseers. She wanted to thank them for helping out the man she loved, and a little breakfast was the only way she could. She briefly prepared a basket of sandwiches and fresh fruit. She grabbed the basket of food in her left hand. On her right hand, she balanced glasses of lemonade, tea, and water. She carefully backed out of the door, and made her way to the lumber yard cautious of the watchful eyes of Lamia.

The crack of the splitting wood grew louder as Melina approached. Gilli, Lancelot, and Percival continued to work without noticing her. It wasn't hot yet but Gilli's light brown hair was already soaked with perspiration from working so hard. He wore plain black breeches that were usually covered in saw dust and wood chips and a thin white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Melina walked slowly; watching his muscles flex with every swing of the axe. He had evolved into a striking young man and it was hard for her not to notice sometimes. _Why couldn't we be born the same color? Why does color have to matter anyway? I'm going to marry Gilli and I don't care what others think._

As Melina drew closer Gilli put down his axe and relieved her of the basket and platter. He set them on his work bench and thanked her with the same charming smile he always did. Being this close to him allowed her to see the flecks of gold in his eyes and beads of sweat glistening on his well toned body. She smiled. _I tried so hard to deny your love because I knew you'd be better off without the drama of marrying an Indian girl. But you captured m__y soul. Why did you have to be so wonderful?_

Gilli swooned, "Thanks love," he placed a tender kiss upon Melina's supple lips.

"Thank you Melina," Lancelot said.

Percival tipped his hat to the maid and gave her an appreciative smile.

"You're more than welcome," She nodded respectfully and returned to finish her duties in the house.

Gilli, Lancelot, and Percival, set aside their axes, to gulp down the cool refreshments.

"Uther would consider this stealing. Melina risked her neck to bring us food. She's a keeper," Lancelot said in a jovial manner with a slap on Gilli's shoulder.

"That she is," Gilli said almost to himself while grinning stupidly.

They looked up as a pissed off Arthur approached, "I talked to that bastard Gwaine today! Do you know what he's charging me?!"

The guys chuckled as Arthur passed Percival a slip of paper.

"I can't read it remember," Percival said passing the note on to Lancelot. Arthur often forgot that his friend was illiterate.

Gilli and Lancelot breathed in sharply through their teeth as they read the neat writing. A simultaneous "DAMN!" escaped the two of them.

"He's bleeding me," Arthur growled.

"Can you blame him," Said Lancelot. "Your father screwed him over and Gwaine wants to hit Uther where it hurts. Oh and it's gonna hurt."

"What's it say," Asked an intrigued Percival.

An exasperated Arthur smacked his palm against his own forehead, "It says I must aide and abed the escape of a hundred slaves."

"Ouch," Percival winced.

Arthur pushed those agonizing thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand, "I just bought five tickets to board the Clara Marie departure time is Friday at 7:00am."

Gilli asked, "Where's the ship headed."

Arthur shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Mithian and her daughters are never getting on the boat."

Lancelot gave an impressed nod, "You bought the tickets to throw Uther off your trail."

Arthur nodded with a grin.

An amazed Percival asked, "So what will you do? Leave the tickets laying around for Uther to find."

"My father's too smart to fall for that," Arthur said, "Which is why I need you Percival. His snitch has had her eye on you for quite some time."

"I know that's why Morgana gave me this triscillian amulet," Percival brandished the necklace. "Morgana was convinced that Lamia casts spells over men and this necklace keeps me from falling under enchantment."

Arthur nodded, "But what if you led Lamia to believe that you were under enchantment? She would run back to my father…"

"With the wrong information," Lancelot finished his sentence excitedly.

"It'll never work," Percival said shaking his head, "If Lamia asks me to sleep with her and I refuse she'll know I'm not under her spell."

"Which is why you have to sleep with her," Gilli spoke up.

Percival backed away vehemently shaking his head no.

Arthur reasoned with his friend, "Percival you pretend to be like every other bloke but I know better. You attach meaning to sex, as do I, as does Lancelot. But I implore you to set those noble beliefs aside for just one night because Mithian her three baby girls and one hundred slave, men, women, and children are counting on you big guy. Please mislead my father's snitch by any means necessary."

"I'll need to talk to Morgana," Percival sighed. "I'd rather she found out from me. We're not together or anything but I still don't want her to get the wrong impression or lose respect for me."

"Thank you," Arthur cried out triumphantly. "But that still leaves one problem. How am I to pass messages to a hundred people who can't read or write?"

"Leave that to me," Percival grinned picking up his ax singing from the depths of his soul as he split the wood with every powerful swing.

_Wade in the water  
Wade in the water  
Children wade, in the water  
God's gonna trouble the water…_

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Percival you have a lovely singing voice but I'm trying to organize a mass escape and I fail to see how this is helping.

Gilli and Lancelot snickered at the oblivious Arthur. They joined in with Percival, swinging axes and singing with all the breath in their lungs and all the strength in their arms.

_I said I stepped in the water and the water was cold_

_Wade in the water_

_It chilled my body but not my soul_

The men paused and listened as a thunderous wave of voices came crashing in from all directions. The tobacco, cotton, and sugarcane fields erupted in a single powerful roar:

"GOD'S GONNA TROUBLE THE WATER!"

Gilli informed his friends as the slaves carried on singing in the distance, "I got it from here. Thanks for helping me out."

"Sure thing," Lancelot said jogging off to the sugarcane fields he supervised.

Arthur followed Percival to the tobacco field. The two of them helped cut and bail the crops as a quire of slaves sang and worked diligently around them.

_If you get there before I do.__**  
**__Wade in the water.__**  
**__Tell all of my friends I'm coming too.__**  
**__God's gonna trouble the water._

_Who's that man all dressed in white_

_Wade in the water…_

"Mathew hide quick! Uther's coming," Percival called vehemently.

"I don't see him anywhere," Arthur said. "And father never comes out to the fields."

Percival insisted, "Did you not just hear them singing about a man in white?"

Arthur's face went ghost white as he ducked behind the large cart of bailed tobacco. These people were not the inferior beings of lower intelligence his father had led him to believe they were. The slaves organized mass revolts and escapes through code songs and had probably been doing this for many years.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief feeling a little stupid._ It's scary how brilliant they actually are. We have education, wealth, even the law on our sides! and still a so called "inferior" people outsmart us again and again!_

"Are you alright Sir," Percival asked as he grabbed Uther to keep him from falling.

"I'm fine," Uther said. "What in the hell have they got to sing about? They're slaves!"

Percival shrugged with a shit eating grin, "No harm boss. They work better when they sing. Did you need something?"

Uther nodded, "I was looking for Arthur. I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"Not since yesterday," Percival laughed on the inside at this arrogant condescending prick who was soon to lose a fortune in slaves.

_Wade in the water  
Wade in the water  
Children wade, in the water_

_God's gonna trouble the water…_

Later that evening Morgana slumped down on her bed wishing he would have joined her rather than sat so far away. "What do you have to tell me Percival?"

He took a deep breath, "The Pendragon family has been incredible to Lancelot and me but Arthur needs my help. If I commit an act of betrayal to save a woman and her children could you forgive me?"

"What do you mean act of betrayal," She demanded.

It caused him physical pain to tell her, "I may have to lay with Lamia in order to mislead her."

Morgana gasped in shock and fear, "Not only would I rather die than envision her filthy claws all over you but that whore could kill you if she figures out."

"I know," He said solemnly. "I don't want to do it."

"I don't like this at all," Morgana said unable to even look at him after such a confession.

"Neither do I but it's the only way," Percival explained. "Uther will not cooperate."

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of his words, "It isn't fair."

"You're right, its not," His own vision blurred with tears. "But things will be alright because I love you. No matter what happens remember that. Morgana please, I can't do this if you cry. And Arthur needs me. Mithian and her children need me."

She couldn't bear the thought of another woman spreading her legs for him especially Lamia, but Percival had been honest about his intentions and that's more than what she could say for most men. _He's chivalrous and kind. He would never use a girl in such a way if not for the greater good. _Morgana wiped her tears and told the man she loved with all her heart, "Do what you must. Nothing will change the fact that I love you."

Arthur snapped out of his recollections to the sound of his father's voice on the ship.

"A HUNDRED FUCKING SLAVES ARTHUR!" Screamed a furious Uther Pendragon. Uther turned to Gwaine, "I want this little ungrateful bastard arrested!"

Gwaine gasped unable to believe what he was hearing, "But Mr. Pendragon… I…"

Uther Growled, "Arthur stole one hundred slaves. That's grand theft any way you slice it U.S. Marshal. Now you will arrest him or I will have your badge."

"Take it!" Gwaine shouted. Hurling the star shaped hunk of metal on the ground.

"Gwaine no," Arthur spoke up kneeling to pick up the badge. He handed it back to Gwaine, "We need good men in law enforcement and you are a better man than I. Now do your job and arrest me for the crime I committed."

There was nothing they could legally do to Isolde but she hurt for Arthur. Gwaine shook his head wishing he could break Uther's other jaw. Gwaine wasn't friends with Arthur, hell he didn't even like him. But Gwaine never in a million years conceived that Uther would actually have his own son thrown in prison.

Gwaine reluctantly clapped Arthur in iron's, "Arthur Pendragon you are under arrest for the grand theft of one hundred African slaves."

Uther's bloodshot eyes narrowed on his traitorous son, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?! Anything at all?!"

Arthur confessed with utter vehemence, "I never wanted to betray you father; and I will fight on your side until the day I die! But be warned we may lose this war because we have grossly underestimated our enemy! Things will change whether we want them to or not. So I would advise you to baton down the hatches because God's Gonna Trouble the Water."

Uther fumed, his face turning beet red as the blood boiled in his veins. Onlookers gasped as Uther hit Arthur so hard his head snapped back from the sheer force of the punch.

"That's assault Uther!" Gwaine bellowed.

"A fine I'll gladly pay. I've already lost a fortune anyhow," Uther rubbed his sore hand as the deputies drug his unconscious son off the ship.

"Gwaine," Isolde sniffled as they walked down the loading ramp. "What's to come of Arthur?"

"He'll be alright," Gwaine fibbed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to further sell the lie. But as a U.S. Marshal Gwaine knew the full extent of the law and the future for Arthur was a bleak one. _Arthur is facing ten years in prison for trying to do the right thing. God help him. God help us all…_

xXx

_Kiss of Death_

"You were never under enchantment!" Lamia screamed in anguish tearing at her tresses as she realized she'd been had.

"You're taking this personally Lamia?" Percival smirked. "Being a whore and all I would've thought you'd be used to getting fucked."

With an earth rumbling battle cry she drove her fist into his chest. Percival could feel his ribs splinter and break one after another like a stack of boards. He yelped at the pain but held fast to Morgana's hand which felt like ice at this point. Her skin possessed none of its peachy undertones and her chest did not appear to rise and fall with breath. He couldn't tell if she was dead or alive and feared the worst as Lamia checked her for signs of life. The pounding of his heart nearly drowned out the gossiping spectators as he waited for an answer.

Lamia laughed without humor, "It shouldn't be long now. How does it feel to know you'll be eaten by the woman you love in a matter of minutes?"

"How does it feel to know you took a dick in the ass for no reason?" He grinned despite his pain. "For what it's worth I did feel bad when you cried. Did it hurt?"

"Too bad you'll never know what your precious Morgana's ass feels like," She shot back.

He rolled his eyes, "I would never dream of doing that to Morgana. I respect her."

Lamia fumed at the implication that she was unworthy of respect. _He cost me my job! My home! He cost me a country of my own! And he dares to disrespect me! _Lamia snatched off his amulet. She clasped both sides of his face with her hands so he couldn't move. Her eyes turned yellow. Her black pupils elongated to slits as she braced his mouth with her own. Tiny spines protruded from her lips puncturing his, injecting him with her deadly venom…

**I find it sad that we make a mochary of these songs now a day when they use to serve a great purpose. So I decided to pay a little respect to a very historically relevent tune. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


	12. Cemetary Dance

_One week later…_

Cemetery Dance

Gilli made his way toward the train station on his favorite white and brown horse. Merlin rode to his right side and Lancelot to his left. Gilli's ears were still ringing from the explosion they created to destroy the Lamia demons. _Merlin, Lancelot, and I had strategically planted bundles of dynamite throughout the vast underground lair. Then we waited for the Lamia to have their Thursday night convention in order to have the stone walls cave in on these creatures of darkness. We were just ready to blow the place when Merlin heard the voice of a stranger in his head, "Emrys, this is Mordred… You must save Morgana… She's in danger Emrys…"_

_We delayed the explosion. Ran into the lair with magic and weaponry to save Morgana and Percival. Once they were out of harm's way we leveled the place. But a few of the evil creature's escaped. I'll never rest until I've rid the world of every last Lamia. I'll never rest until I've avenged my Melina. _

_Just weeks ago Uther's ambitious snitch had told him what drawer to find Morgana's dream catcher in; a beautiful artifact of magic that had been handcrafted by my fiancée to help Morgana sleep._ _Uther burned Melina at the stake for merely helping a friend but he didn't tell Morgana and Arthur what he'd done. He knew they would never forgive him..._

The night air was cool and it was breezy outside. Gilli caught a chill as he rode down the wooded trail. He gripped the collar of his waist coat and quickened the pace of his horse. Lancelot and Merlin spurred their horses forward too.

"I honestly thought you were going to kill Uther," Merlin confessed as he caught up to Gilli.

"As did I," Lancelot said. "But you put a bullet in his shoulder and not in his heart. Why?"

"Killing him would've been too kind," Gilli said with a furious glare. "That shoulder will give Uther trouble for the rest of his life. And every time it hurts he'll be forced to think of what he did. I wanted Uther to be in pain forever more like I am."

"Uther was so paranoid that Morgana would find out he'd murdered her best friend that he didn't even press charges against you for shooting him," Lancelot said. "Uther's hiding out at Gaius' until he can convince Morgana he attained the wound in battle. I was surprised you didn't tell her."

A somber expression fell upon Gilli's face, "I went to see Morgana as soon as she woke up from her ordeal and all she could talk about was how happy she was that Melina was able to escape with the other slaves."

"You couldn't bear to break her heart could you," Merlin concluded.

Gilli shook his head no, "She'll find out at some point, but it shouldn't be while she's fighting for her life."

"I understand," Merlin sighed as they trotted along. _Lamia had made certain to rub the murder she'd facilitated in Gilli's face. Lamia never liked him or me for that matter and she'd always found romantic love to be nothing more than a weakness and a sign of low intelligence. She grossly underestimated the power of true love, for that was what drove Gilli to team up with Lance and me to destroy her and her kind._

Gilli shook his head a little distraught and a lot confused. He was still in shock, still waiting for his beautiful young lover to run into his arms, and she never would. Gilli shut his eyes to pinch back his tears as they approached the lights of the train station. This did little to stop the cascade. He practically fell down from his horse. He wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve, crying and heaving and coughing unable to get himself together.

"Gilli!" Merlin and Lancelot gasped. They dismounted their horses and pulled him off the ground.

Merlin shook his distraught young friend who at this point was keening at the top of his lungs. The three men joined in one big embrace, without regard to the watchful eyes and hushed whispers of idling travelers.

"It's time to put a different image into your mind," Merlin said with a tone that displayed both comfort and authority, like a father. Gilli's screams of anguish lowered to a soft whimper as Merlin reminded him, "The last time you saw that wicked snitch Lamia: the malevolent wretch who got your girl killed for sake of becoming Uther's matriarch, she was sitting in a stinking cell awaiting execution for harboring magic. She screamed as she flung the cockroaches from her matted hair. She kicked the rats away from her filthy bleeding feet. She pulled anxiously desperately at the silver bracelets YOU locked her in to bind her magic and prevent her escape. She glanced out of the barred window watching as Gwaine and his deputies piled bundles of sticks against a wooden post. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand, her tears streaming as she cried out, 'Oh gods… They're going to burn me…'"

Gilli smiled at that memory, lifted his head, set his shoulders back, and stood tall. That's the memory he would take with him on his quest to vanquish these demons, "Thank you Merlin and Lancelot."

They nodded and pat him on the back.

"You saved my brother's life. If you need anything at all," Lancelot offered.

"Same here, if you run into any trouble contact me," Merlin insisted. "Take care of yourself."

"All aboard!" The conductor called in the distance.

Gilli gave them a small smile and an appreciative nod. With his pack on his shoulder and Melina in his heart Gilli weaved his way through the crowd to board his coach and save the world…

xXx

_Letting go of Morgana_

Morgana and Percival embraced one another for the better part of a minute before anyone spoke.

"I'm embarrassed," Percival admitted as he held a single pink rose in a hand the size of a dinner plate.

Morgana's massive chamber looked like a flouriest shop. She had received so many visitors that every inch of furniture space was utilized with bouquets and cards and gifts. There were arrangements on the floor and all Percival had brought was a single lowly flower in a small inexpensive vase.

"It's beautiful," She assured him taking the gift and placing it to her nose inhaling it's sweet fragrance, allowing its cool velvety texture to caress the tip of her nose and lips.

She walked over to her nightstand and set an extremely costly and beautiful bouquet on the floor to make room for his single pink rose. Percival couldn't help but smile. Morgana rested upon her rather large canopy bed. She leaned back against a mountain of plush pillows dreamily gazing at him beckoning him with a dainty finger, a simple gesture that made him scold his own heart to slow the beating.

He berated himself. _Uther said that if I truly loved Morgana I would let her go. I have nothing to offer her and it would be the noble thing to do. _

Tears filled Morgana's big green eyes as she realized her uncle had gotten to him. _Percival merely came to check on me and now he's leaving. He's letting me go._

_Uther is right. She deserves better. Letting her go would be the noble option. _Percival let out a long sigh. _But… my raven haired princess made me promise to be a little less noble. _A grinning Percival kicked off his shoes and crawled up her body slowly as she welcomed him into her arms. He held her body close to his the thin material of their sleep wear doing little to hamper the sensation of his hardness on her clit. He rubbed slowly against her almost unconsciously as their lips met in a gentle embrace and his tongue began to explore her mouth. She matched his mind numbing kiss gripping his broad shoulders to bring him closer. Sporadic moans and half sentences escaping them as they caressed and licked and explored each other's bodies.

xXx

_The Chicken Foot_

"I'm here to see Pendragon," Gwaine told the prison guard with a flash of his badge.

There was a series of metallic clinks as the gate was pulled open. The guard looked at his watch, "It's just after chow time. Pendragon should be in the yard."

Gwaine nodded and made his way to the courtyard where the prisoners busted large rocks into smaller ones. Arthur worked in the sweltering sun in just the pants of his striped uniform, for some reason the sun did not burn him like other white men. Arthur was born with a deep tan. A necklace with a petrified chicken's foot for a charm dangled over Arthur's bare muscular chest. Every prisoner was given a dried chicken's foot upon entry; a tool used to challenge one another to fights to the death, a twisted form of entertainment for the vile warden and his despicable guards. Arthur kept to himself and did his time. He'd managed to avoid fights thus far, but every morning he woke up he knew that it could be the day he was challenged and killed in prison. Arthur wiped the sweat from his brow and set the hefty sledge hammer aside as he noticed the U.S. Marshal. Arthur scowled as he and Gwaine stood in the bustling Prison yard. If looks could kill, Gwaine would've been six feet under.

"I understand that you don't like me Gwaine but are you trying to get me killed?!" Arthur yelled, "Why did you request that my cellmate be moved?! Jarl was the only one I knew here!"

"Jarl was a slimy bastard. I did you a favor Pendragon," Gwaine replied.

"And how does a mere trespassing charge make Jarl a 'slimy bastard'," Arthur demanded.

Gwaine shook his head almost sadly, "Do you know what the law calls the rape of a slave girl? Trespassing on private property. Jarl got caught ravishing a colored girl on another estate and her master pressed charges. I arrested your overseer for sexual assault but the bigoted judge merely convicted him of trespassing."

"Jarl's a rapist," Arthur coughed out in disbelief. The man's worked for my father since before I was born.

"It's my job to protect and serve," Gwaine explained. "I could not in good conscious allow a seventeen year old kid with no history of violence to be housed with a predator. I had to protect you and Jarl from one another."

Arthur looked up at Gwaine, his expression both confused and angry, "If Jarl is a violent offender I can see why you would need to protect me from him. But why did you feel the need to protect Jarl from me? Did he wrong me in some way?"

_Shit I've said way too much. _"I have to go Arthur. I only came to tell you that I managed to get your court date moved up."

Gwaine sped away. Arthur nearly ran to keep up. Idling prisoners whipped around to stare and gossip. Arthur called out, "Thank you for all you've done but please, if there is something I should know don't leave me in the dark!"

Gwaine stopped without looking back at Arthur, "I moved Jarl in case you found out he was the one on duty the day Mary died. I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur's mind was entirely blown. A friend of his had died and now he knew who was responsible. He clenched his eyes to keep from crying in front of the other inmates. He gripped the hard chicken foot in anguish, its sharp claws cutting into the skin of his palm. Arthur had managed to avoid fights thus far, but as the warm tears trickled down his cheeks he found himself storming off to pick one. He didn't know if he'd win or lose against Jarl. Right now he didn't even care. He had to avenge the girl Jarl so callously put in an early grave, a girl Arthur once called friend. Of only one thing Arthur was certain: two men would go into the ring of fire. And only one would come out crowd made way as Arthur stormed into the mess hall and threw the chicken foot at Jarl's enormous feet.

Jarl rose from the table with a laugh, "Come on Pendragon. Is this over than nigger bitch that died?"

The veins on Arthur's temples pulsed, his nostrils flared as the blood boiled within his veins. "You will accept the challenge and defend yourself or I will drop you where you stand!"

xXx

_The Trial __of Arthur Pendragon_

Two month's from the date of his imprisonment Arthur sat in a hot crowded courtroom before the judge's podium. Gwaine had pulled a few strings to get Arthur a speedy trial. Gwaine pulled even more strings to make certain Geoffrey Monmouth presided over the case. Magistrate Monmouth was a fair and descent man who worked day and night to improve a corrupt and broken judicial system. Gwaine knew this judge would be the only one to at least hear Arthur's side of the story. But even Geoffrey had no choice but to convict Arthur. The evidence against him was air tight. Now Arthur awaited sentencing with sweaty palms just hoping the Magistrate would show leniency.

Arthur looked over to find a bitter and disgruntled Uther with his arm in a sling, a wound Arthur could only assume his father attained in battle against the yanks. Uther clutched a very thick folder with his good hand; a folder Arthur somehow knew would be the final nail in his coffin.

Arthur sighed. His heart sank as he looked at a father who wouldn't look at him. Uther's total withdrawal of love devastated Arthur more than facing a decade of imprisonment._ It's as if I'm not even his son. I'm going away_ _for ten long years and he still won't even look at me._

"All rise for the honorable Judge Monmouth," He heard a voice call from across the court room.

Arthur stood up in his drab black and white striped uniform; it's pattern broken by large dark print: _Louisiana State Penitentiary Inmate 226._

The Magistrate, an older man in stately black robes, addressed the courtroom, "You may be seated." Everyone settled onto their pews and the judge began to speak once more. "It is my understanding that the plaintiff has asked that I review some new evidence before sentencing."

Uther cut Arthur a bone chilling look as he approached the bench with the hefty folder. Arthur swallowed hard almost wishing for Uther to go back to not acknowledging him at all. The Magistrate stroked his long white beard while thoughtfully collating the documents and Arthur could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage like a sledge hammer. Arthur fought down the lump in his throat as he waited for what seemed an eternity for the magistrate's response.

Geoffrey cleared his throat and a chill trickled down Arthur's spine. The Judge addressed him, "Arthur Pendragon all 107 of the slaves herein appear to had been signed over to you prior to the escape. I cannot lawfully prosecute you for the taking of your own property and therefore drop all charges against you and release you from the custody of the Louisiana State Penitentiary. Court's adjourned." Geoffrey slammed the gavel down and rose once more.

Arthur nearly leapt to the ceiling with joy and relief. He made his way through the crowd with tears in his eyes, "Father I…"

Uther put up a hand to silence him and spoke with a stern expression, "I forged the slave documents and pulled your ass out of the fire this time. But if you ever cross me again you won't have to worry about prison because I will put you in the ground. Do you understand me son?"

"Yes Sir," Arthur nodded respectfully as Uther led him out of the courtroom. He wasn't certain what changed his father's mind but Gwaine had informed Arthur that Uther had been staying with Gaius. Arthur could only assume his godfather influenced Uther to do the right thing. Most days Gaius was the only one Uther truly listened to.

As Arthur entered their waiting stagecoach Uther instructed him plainly, "You are to bath thoroughly and shave the moment you are home. You stink Arthur. And my personal tailor is there to fit you with a new wardrobe. You look like hell."

Arthur smiled. This was the closest thing to an 'I love and miss you son' he'd ever receive from Uther Pendragon. But the young Pendragon was willing to take what he could get, "I love you too Pop."

Uther didn't say it back of course. He never did but he could not stop the corners of his mouth from curving up in a small smile as he realized how much he'd missed his son.

xXx

_Cemetery Dance_

Arthur kneeled before a rather large statue of an angel. He reached out to touch the robes of the elegant statue, its cold surface a much appreciated escape from the intense Louisiana heat. As he knelt in the lush green grass of the slave cemetery he noticed that this was the only grave with such an extravagant marker. Most of the others bore simple wooden crosses. A few had small unspectacular tombstones. But Arthur had insisted that this grave be marked by an angel because that's who was buried here: a slave girl he cared a great deal for named Mary, who died due to the callousness of his overseer. This was the reason Arthur began to work his own fields, the reason he began to see the uglier side of slavery. He forlornly stroked the petrified chicken foot with a string of Indian beads attached to it; a souvenir he'd brought home from prison.

"I wrote your husband from prison." Arthur spoke to his dearly departed friend without caring who might have walked up and seen him and thought he was a crazy person. "And though I thought I would be the last person Aglain would want to hear from, I was thoroughly surprised when I received a reply." Arthur placed the chicken foot he'd used to challenge Jarl down at the angel's feet. "He said that he was happy Jarl would never be able to harm another young mother. Mithian was happy to hear of Jarl's demise too. Apparently he'd threatened her virtue as well. Aglain says that your daughter is getting so big now," Arthur's voice broke and tears began to pool in his eyes. He busied himself pulling weeds and turning over a patch of soil with a hand trowel. "She can roll all the way over now and she has her momma's dimples." Arthur wiped his tears and began to plant the colorful flowers he'd brought with him, "Aglain never blamed me for what happened to you, though I know deep down I was at fault." Arthur breathed in deeply unable to keep up with the flow of his tears so he didn't even bother he just continued the beautification of this shrine. "I just wanted you to know that your daughter will never know a life of slavery because I set her free. And I need for you to know that I'm sorry and I miss you so much." He heaved several times before regaining his composure, and packed the soil tightly around the delicate flowers he planted. "I gained the courage to talk to Guinevere. I even kissed her once but I let her go because I love her and now I don't know what I'll do without her. I feel like a piece of my soul has been torn out and I'll never get it back. I love her so much."

The last bit came out a whisper. His throat was raw from his cries. Arthur rolled his tool belt up and used it as a pillow as he lay back on the cool grass. The sunset made the hills of Pendragon Plantation sing with purple and pink and orange rays. It was officially Saturday night and Arthur could already hear the strumming of banjos, rhythmic drumming, and the sweet sound of piccolos in the distance. The slaves who stayed were having their Saturday night fish fry, and though they would welcome their friend Mathew with open arms. Arthur didn't feel much like celebrating. Every song reminded him of Guinevere. Even the smell of the foods made him think of her. He envisioned her in the tale of every storyteller, the angelic laughter of every child. "I'm in love. I'm a plantation heir who's in love with a colored girl I'll never see again."

A dark navy sky brandished a million beautiful stars above him and he couldn't help but wonder if Gwen was watching those very stars, if she ever thought of him since her escape, and what she would do for their coming eighteenth birthday.

He received his answer as she sauntered up the hill scantily clad in her tribal skirt and tie on top, "You're missing the fish fry."

"Guinevere!" He sprung to his feet. The two of them ran through the head stones until they collided in an embrace. He covered her face in kisses, "You're so stupid Guinevere!"

"I know," She exclaimed with happy tears.

He held her so tight she could barely breathe as he scolded her, "This escape plan was to pull you out of the fire! And then you run back into the flames?!"

"It's my choice if I want to get burned," She placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips reveling in the feel of his mouth if only for this one night.

He matched her kiss eagerly hungrily as his tongue made love to her own; their mind's whirling in the ecstasy of such a tender embrace, wishing for more but grateful if only for this kiss, this embrace, this friendship. As they came up for air Arthur slowly moved his hands up and down her naked back. They swayed to the exotic music playing in the distance wistfully gazing into each other's eyes.

Arthur teased her as their bodies moved as one beneath the stars, "People will start to whisper."

"They already do," Guinevere mused.

"And what do you tell them?"

"That we're just friends…" She grinned devilishly. _For now…_

Arthur smiled and dropped a sweet kiss into her braids. _As sure as I live and breathe I will find a way to be with this woman._

He lowered his lips to caress the falcon tattoo on her shoulder with his mouth, giving a little nip that made her breathe in sharply with desire. His simple kiss set her body on fire, and she could feel the hardness of his desire against her belly as they swayed allowing the enchanting tribal music to carry their bodies like a dream. She shut her eyes melting against his hard form as their souls reconnected in a breathtaking _Cemetery Dance._

**Thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for an epilogue and bonus chapters.**

**-Embrasia-**


	13. The Coronation of a Prince

**Author's Note: This chapter is for Larasmith :^)**

_Five Years Later…_

The Coronation of a Prince

The popping and cracking of fireworks illuminated the midnight sky with red, blue, orange, and green. Enchanting island music played in every corner of the kingdom. The air bore the scent of the Fourth of July mixed with roasted nuts and island fruits. The day had been filled with festivity and merriment as the whole island celebrated in drink and dance and feast. The explosives could hardly be heard over the partying taking place in the lower village.

Arthur's coronation had been glorious. People gathered as far as the eye could see to get just a glimpse of their new Prince. As King Elyan and Queen Eurydice stepped onto the parapet to announce Gwen and Arthur there was a thunderous roar of praise, love, and admiration unlike any Tom had ever seen. The former king had never been more proud. He could not recall an African king and queen who were more beloved by their people than Elyan and Eurydice, for they were the ones who brought peace among the tribes.

"Breathe Arthur," Gwen coached her husband.

Calmed by her pleasant smile and ever present reassurance and love Arthur accepted what deep down he had always known: that all things were possible with her by his side. They walked onto the parapet hand in hand to address their subjects.

The kingdom erupted with applause and love for the princess they thought was lost forever, total admiration and loyalty for the prince who had returned her to her people. It took Arthur years to agree to a coronation. He had assumed the people would hate him simply for who he was but as he stood before the masses their love for him and Gwen could be felt from the farthest reaches of the island, from the youngest of innocent children to the oldest and wisest of elders. Gwen could not stop her eyes from becoming misty. Arthur used his free hand to wipe a tear from her cheek she hadn't realized until now that she'd shed. The joyful citizens of this kingdom truly admired Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere, who kept the name Uther gave her since it rolled off Arthur's tongue so sweetly.

As Arthur raised his hand in the air the ecstatic cheers gradually simmered down. Gwen watched with total happiness in her heart as Arthur addressed their subjects, informing them of what he would do for their citizens who were still in America. Telling them what an honor it was to be appointed Ambassador of African American relations. Gwen was entirely amazed by his since of poise and dignity, the way he commanded an audience and completely enthralled everyone who happened to be blessed to hear him speak. Arthur had a presence about him, a natural sense of nobility and honor unmatched by anyone. Gwen had never been so proud. His speech concluded to deafening applause and repetitious chants of, "LONG LIVE THE PRINCE!"

Arthur whispered to his wife, "Knock em dead love."

She smiled at him before raising her hand to speak. Her husband's inaugural speech would be a hard act to follow but much like Arthur Gwen was born for this.

xXx

_The Parade_

It was time for the traditional parade. Elyan encircled Eurydice in a loving embrace as they rode high on top of an elephant; their falcon bearing protectors placed strategically throughout the crowd. Elyan planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck that sent a shiver of desire up her spine.

He whispered as he gently rubbed her still flat belly, "Sooo… when should we make the official announcement?"

"Tomorrow," She smiled softly craning her neck to kiss his lips. "This is Arthur and Gwen's night."

"If it's a boy I'd like to name him Tomalezuma after my father."

"And if it's a girl," Eurydice asked as she gazed over her shoulder at him dreamily.

They smiled at one another for more than a few seconds before answering in unison, "Gwen."

At that moment Elyan and his queen abandoned all royal etiquette. They waved ecstatically behind them at Arthur and Gwen who were riding upon the second Elephant. Elyan and Eurydice shouted happily to the newly appointed ambassadors. Gwen and Arthur excitedly waived back though they couldn't hear the king and queen over all the commotion. As the newly crowned royalty rode through the city streets waiving to ecstatic admirers flower petals rained from every window and roof top, their pleasant fragrance overtaking the earthy stench of the elephants.

Arthur was still a little in disbelief that Elyan had bestowed such an honor upon him. He saw a time when Gwen's brother would have sooner shot him than embraced him as family but the sands of time had changed many things. It was five years from the day Gwen had been ambushed, captured, and sold into slavery. The Civil War had brought an end to the notorious institution and Gwen had returned to her homeland for the third visit; this time to have her husband crowned. Guinevere pointed to the sky gazing in awe of the spectacular fireworks display. From their great position it seemed as if the island princess could reach out and touch these magnificent wonders of light, "It's like something out of a fairytale."

"I brought them from the states just for you," Arthur said as they swayed subtly with each step of the massive gray beast. "I thought you would like them."

"They're beautiful Arthur," She nuzzled up against the hard muscular canvas that was his chest and stomach and he encircled her in a warm loving embrace as they watched the fireworks overhead.

The all too familiar sound of the drums caught Guinevere's attention at once. She looked to her left, gazed longingly as the tribesmen lit the torches of the ring of fire.

"Will you compete?" Arthur asked, his lips warm and sweet against her ear.

She turned her head to look upon her prince, the sweet island breeze blowing his golden locks about his gorgeous face, the roar of crashing waves and partying islanders nearly drowning out his words.

"Not this year," She smiled softly, "How's my father doing with our little one?" They both turned to wave at the former king as he rode an elephant behind them with his grandbaby; the inquisitive toddler clapping and pointing and giggling at all the magnificent wonders. The doting grandfather never looked happier.

Gwen shot her father a look that said, _"You are spoiling my child. It's long past bedtime." _

She snickered as her father waved her off. The girl who swore to never take a man into her bed was now married with a kid and her monthly cycle was three days late: the very reason she couldn't risk competing this year. _So much for my vow of chastity. _She gave Arthur a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Owe," he whined childishly with a smile. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for," Gwen pouted.

A look of enlightenment brightened his face, "Your moon days will come. I'm sure it's just stress or something."

"It better be," She joked. "The one we have is a handful."

"Tom and your aunts have practically kidnapped our kid since we've been here," Arthur chuckled.

"Tell me about it! I've been replaced," Guinevere laughed, "But I can't say that I haven't enjoyed the free time."

Arthur embraced her from behind placing a kiss behind her ear that made her whole body tingle with a primal need for him.

"That's how we got the first baby," Gwen chastised him playfully gazing over her shoulder into the steely blue of his eyes.

"And would a second one be so wrong?" Arthur purred seductively.

"You're hoping my cycle doesn't come," An amused Gwen said accusingly and Arthur's silence was all the confirmation she needed. A smile warmed her face as she contemplated the idea of another baby, another precious gift brought forth from their love for one another. "Are you ready?"

"If you are," He grinned devilishly as his hand slid slowly down her back and over the curve of her bottom, his fingers giving her ass a little squeeze.

"Arthur! I didn't mean right here on the elephant," She gasped pulling his hand up to a safe place around her middle. She wagged a finger at the naughty American man. "I'm a princess here. I must behave as such."

He smiled at the sound of his name, delighted at the revelation that there would never again be secrets between him and the woman he loved.

"It's a lovely celebration but I'm glad I'm not Elyan. Your brother has the weight of the world on his shoulders," Arthur sighed as Elyan's elephant shifted to and fro just meters ahead of them. "I would never yearn for such a burden. I could never be a king." Arthur declared.

"I don't know," Gwen tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. "You are a natural born leader, a man of honor, and King Arthur does have a ring to it."

"It does doesn't it," Arthur admitted with her reassurance. "But it doesn't sound nearly as profound and just plain beautiful as Queen Guinevere."

With a flutter in her heart and a smolder in her eyes, she brought her hand up to gently cup his cheek. His lips lowered to meet hers in a particularly unhurried kiss, like a slow burn, steadily mounting into a proper blaze.

xXx

_Anticipation_

Post parade in the middle of the celebration a cocky smirk lit Arthur's face. "I saw you tear up at my coronation."

"Did not," Gwen vehemently denied.

"Admit it Guinevere, you've never been more proud."

"Alright I'll admit it there was only one time I was more proud than today."

"And that is"

"The day you switched sides and fought for the union, for freedom, and for our love. I love you Mathew," she grinned devilishly, teasing him about the lie that brought them together and nearly tore them apart.

"I love you too Guinevere," He laughed a little dropping an affectionate kiss into the countless tiny braids of her hair. _Why am I not surprised that Guinevere did away with her beautiful tiara the instant the parade was over. She informed me years ago of her dislike for expensive jewelry and extravagant things. I suppose she feels no differently about the crown. A peculiar princess indeed, one who accepts the responsibilities of her birth but often shuns the perks._

As the festival continued all around them she stood in his arms gingerly running her fingers through his soft blond hair, adjusting the crown atop his arrogant head.

_There'll be no living with him now. _Gwen smirked with amusement. _Arthur's always been cocky and now he's a prince. Elyan what have you done?! _

Arthur admired every delicate curve of her lovely face even more beautiful bathed in the gentle light of the moon, glowing and dimming with every flash of the fireworks. An enchanted Arthur found himself already forgetting what she'd said about royal etiquette and decency, or maybe there was something about this woman that made him just not care. He didn't want to be formal and he certainly didn't want to be decent. He wanted to be inside of her, loving her passionately as she cried his name with every glorious orgasm he rained upon her.

Arthur's mouth fell to the bend of her neck nibbling his way up to her earlobe, his hips pressing into hers rhythmically, mimicking the act he was dying to perform with her once they were alone inside her chamber. She pushed him back with a breathless cry of his name, "Arthur." But he maintained his hold on her in every way and as his eyes fell to her plump wet lips he could no longer fight the urge to taste them. His mouth met hers in a smoldering kiss as she ran her fingers up through the back of his locks her thumb sliding across the textured gold of his crown over the diamonds embedded in it. She licked his bottom lip softly giving it a little bite that beckoned him into her mouth and she could feel his embrace tighten at her boldness. His tongue slipped slowly through the crease of her supple lips and began to explore her waiting mouth. She felt his hands move to her hips keeping her where she was until she succumbed to her desires; their kiss deepening and intensifying until the already narrow space between them was no more. His fingers trailed up her slender waist to cup a thinly veiled breast, her sensitive nipple peaking beneath the rough skin of his palm, the sensation leaving her breathless until the whole world disappeared and all that remained was their need, their love, their insatiable lust for each other.

They came up for air at the sound of applauding subjects cheering them on. They sprung, somewhat reluctantly, apart with Gwen redressing herself, in case of disapproving eyes.

A little embarrassed Arthur stepped away from his wife with a nervous laugh, "sorry."

"I am still their princess," A red faced Gwen reminded her husband. "And you are their prince."

They both began politely addressing their subjects, embracing them, listening to their concerns, and humbly accepting congrats on Arthur's coronation. A star struck adolescent boy latched onto Gwen's arm. Before Arthur could move to help her two very large tattooed guards had the adolescent pinned to the ground. They had lost their princess once before and they'd be damned if any danger came to her again.

"He meant me no harm!" Gwen shouted in her native tongue.

The Falcon troops reluctantly released the teenager and Gwen gave her stern faced protectors a nod of appreciation.

"These guards don't play around do they," Arthur jested. "Now I see why you call them Falcons; they swoop in and attack out of thin air."

"They may as well have been called the League of Brothers. They're as overprotective as Elyan," Gwen chuckled. "They mean well though."

She apologized to the tackled kid, who seemed no less in love with her. Once she was certain he was alright she returned to addressing her people. Arthur watched her mingle with grace, poise, and pure elegance. A giant smile lit his face. _Her people really do love her and Guinevere truly loves her people._

Before long Gwen and Arthur found one another once more. She whispered seven words that stole the breath from his lungs, "Our spot. Forty minutes. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arthur grinned with a bite of his bottom lip watching the sultry swing of her hips as she walked away.

xXx

_The Blue Lagoon_

A soft wind blew the leaves of the lofty palm trees that lined the white sand beach. An endless black sky with a pale moon and a million dazzling stars stretched over Arthur and Gwen's entangled bodies. The Blue Lagoon's rejuvenating waters were as warm and soothing as a bath due to a natural hot spring that poured into it. The magnificent waterfall mere meters away sparkled and shimmered by the light of the moon. Gwen's heavy wet braids hung down between her naked shoulder blades as Arthur tortured her with kisses and gentle bites to her neck and shoulders and breasts, her legs instinctively wrapping around his middle as he lifted her upon his hips. The cool air and hot water formed the perfect collaboration to put their senses into overdrive. Arthur began to take her mouth as his manly hands drifted up and down the soft skin of her back, his incredible tongue prodding and licking and sucking in a slow and relaxed manner. The taunt and blunted head of his rock solid manhood popped into her opening and she broke their kiss with a gasp. After three years of marital bliss she still wasn't entirely use to the size of her husband and though unintentional on Arthur's end the first few minutes always hurt just a little. Her fingertips dug into the firm muscles of his shoulders and back, her supple breasts feeling the cool bite of the night air before being warmed by the waters again as Gwen bobbed up and down in the moonlit lagoon with every one of Arthur's gentle trusts.

He kissed her face and neck and soft wet mounds, giving her a little more of himself each stroke until he was fully sheathed in her warmth, and the subtle pain that shone on her beautiful face was replace with a gaze of total desire. She clung tightly to his hard wet shoulders as his hips moved upward giving her all of him, pounding the soft wall at the end of her tunnel of dreams. The hard bones of his pelvis began to brush firmly against the delicate bud just above where they joined, "Oh my god," She cried without meaning to, without even knowing she had spoken in such a wanton way.

Arthur smiled at the thought of her pleasure and rubbed even firmer against her clit as his unrelenting cock slid deep into the belly her, drumming faster and harder as his own desire mounted, the water whooshing and gurgling around their bodies with the speed of his long deep thrusts. His eagerly working hips and back were pushing them both over the edge until her head lolled back in a breathless cry of his name. He could feel the ripples of her release and her body slacked around him momentarily but he continued to take her, and hard. The knowledge of her cumming so beautifully as always proved too much for him to bear, the way her head fell back, and her eyelids fluttered in ecstasy, the way her womanhood pulsated around his dick was enough to drive him insane, make him shudder with desire.

Knowing his end was so very near he stammered breathlessly without breaking his rhythm, "Do you… Guinevere… Do you want to have my baby… I'll pull out if you're not ready but I need to know."

Gwen couldn't talk, a second orgasm was washing over her trembling body but as her tongue slipped into his mouth and her pelvis slid all the way down on his pole Arthur took that to mean yes. She braced his shoulders kissed him passionately propelling herself up and down his hard length until her husband's nectar washed over the soft walls of her interior and he broke their loving kiss with a lustful growl of her name.

xXx

They had made love more than a few times in her lofty and elegant palace chamber, but Gwen had to admit there was something enchanting almost magical about the Blue Lagoon. Their tiki hut, just off shore, was as big as a house with a bar and wicker furniture placed about its sandy floor there was ventilation at the top to allow the smoke to escape from the fire pit. A curtain of stringed beads formed a flimsy door for the lofty structure. Gwen and Arthur lay on a bed of plush pillows in nothing but a blanket and each other's arms.

The candlelight reflected off the tiny shells that adorned her braided locks causing her captivating Egyptian eyes to shimmer. She looked like a goddess to Arthur and he might have had her again if she weren't already sore and exhausted from their earlier romp. She was a dream; a glorious dream and he yearned to pinch himself but fought the urge. He put his knee up to conceal the tent that his steely erection was making of the blanket. But he was too late. Gwen had noticed and she slowly pulled the cover down to free him. It stood before her tall and thick and hard and Arthur shuddered with need, lust, anticipation as Gwen's tiny hand moved to caress the smooth skin of it. He gasped into her hair with the contact. Nobody spoke. They found better uses for their mouths as the next half hour whirled by in an erotic titillating blur, pushing each other to the brink and pulling back before it was over. They took their time, unlike earlier when built up sexual frustration made them tear into each other with a ravenous desperation. This time was different, this time they were making love.

Their erotic teasing ended with Arthur on top of her, without either of them truly knowing how he got there. They were intoxicated with one another. Arthur slid into her ever slowly, as if massaging away the soreness he created in this intimate place. A wanton moan escaped her quivering lips and her teeth sank into his shoulder. Tears filled her eyes as he filled her completely, every soft wet wall of her interior stretched to its fullest capacity and aching.

"Arthur," she cried out in ecstasy as he pulled back and pushed into her again welding his pelvis to hers over and over and over until she adjusted to accommodate his love. She held him close as he took her body slowly and lovingly with a gentle and steady rhythm. The taunt head of his manhood softly drumming on her g-spot causing her body to tremble in his arms. Arthur smiled knowing that she was at his mercy and he tortured her with pleasure, the curls at the base of his desire caressing her swollen sensitive clit.

"Please don't stop," She gasped breathlessly before she could catch herself but at the moment she didn't care if he found her wanton as long as he kept bedding her the way her body needed.

"Guinevere," He shuddered as she wrapped her shapely legs around his middle and her tongue ran up his adams apple. He laid very still for a moment before regaining his rhythm. "You nearly finished me."

She smiled against his neck pleased with herself before giving him kisses and nips that made his body quiver with pleasure. His hands and mouth and teeth were everywhere on her body that he could reach eliciting whimpers, and shivers and cries of ecstasy, as his rippling chest brushed over her hard chocolate nipples with every forward and backward thrust. Their entwined bodies slick with sweat, her wetness seeping into his curls as they finished, trembling in ecstasy with a gentle cry of each other's names.

After a few moments of silence and bliss they began to stir, freshen up, and find comfortable sleeping positions. Arthur nuzzled up behind her, caressing her skin lazily. With the covers a bit tousled she caught a glimpse of his strong muscular calf. He bore a tattoo that went from his ankle clear up to his knee: the mark of royalty.

She couldn't help but tease him, "The body is a temple Arthur. How could you desecrate your body with a permanent marking?"

He grinned and placed his lips on the back of her neck, "The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen once told me that there's nothing wrong with giving your temple a little décor."

Gwen laughed sleepily pulling his arm even tighter around her until he enveloped her like a warm blanket, "I love you Prince Arthur."

"I love you Princess Guinevere." Arthur's words a little distorted as he yawned dreamily. His heavy eyelids drifted shut as he cuddled the soft body of his wife.

The island prince and princess drifted peacefully to sleep without sadness or fear or worry of any kind. They were protected forever more; guarded by the power of love, the will of God, and the incredible _League of Falcons_…

-The End-

**If you want to see Arthur get busted big time, or bamf Morgana witch please refer to **_**The Slave & the Soldier**_**. Thank you for reading **_**The League of Falcons **_**and I hope you enjoyed the story. This was my most challenging fic to write so I would love to know what you thought of it :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


End file.
